


You’ve Got Me in a Haze - MewGulf Head Hazer AU

by mote_taker



Category: GulfKanawut, MewSuppasit, Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mote_taker/pseuds/mote_taker
Summary: Mew is the head hazer at his university and is known for being the best. He meets Gulf by chance and they become close friends. What happens when Gulf is made head hazer of his faculty and they meet in a competition?Inspired by a prompt on Twitter by @iKONicMonster. This will also be posted on my Twitter, @Mote_Taker.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 93
Kudos: 502





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own any of the characters/people in this story. This is purely for fun and all people mentioned are real actors. I mean no offense by writing this.  
> This was inspired by a prompt from @iKONicMonster on Twitter. I will be drawing inspiration from SOTUS The Series as I am not from Thailand and want to make sure I am portraying what the hazing is like to the best of my abilities.  
> I hope you enjoy the story!

Mew Suppasit was casually strolling through Siam Mall the first week of summer vacation. Looking for nothing in particular, he sipped at his favorite bubble tea slowly, window shopping in case something caught his eye.

  
He hears a commotion up ahead and, as he gets closer, realizes it’s a crowd of young women surrounding a guy handing out flyers for the new sports gear shop.

  
“Everyone! Calm down, please! There’re enough flyers for all of you. Remember you get a 10% discount on any football gear you buy this week if you give my name to the cashier at checkout. Does everyone remember my name?”

  
There were overlapping shouts of “P’Gulf!” coming from the crowd of girls. Mew was fascinated that this simple flyer-boy had attracted a crowd of 30 women to a sports shop of all places. “Also, for today only, all customers who spend over ฿5,000 will be entered to win a date with me!”

  
The screams became deafening as the doors to the shop opened and all of the women charged inside. Mew could feel his ears ringing but he had to admit that a smile had crept onto his face without him noticing. After the crowd eventually dispersed, Mew entered the shop and decided he had found something worth buying after all.


	2. Chapter 1- The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Thoughts_

“Gulf! Wait!” Mild was running as fast as he could to reach the taller boy who was walking to the gym. A random meeting that had been called for the Technology students a week after school had finished for the summer, putting fear into their hearts that they wouldn’t be getting a break at all.

“What’s up, Mild? Do you know what this meeting is about?” Gulf was entering into his final year at King Mongkut’s University of Technology Thonburi majoring in Industrial Education and Technology. Mild was his best friend since the beginning of college when they met at orientation.

“I have no idea but I’ve heard a rumor that they may be forcing us to retake that class from last semester when the teacher had a meltdown and none of us showed up for the rest of the time. How is it our fault they never replaced him?” The shorter of the two was bouncing as he walked, unable to contain his energy. 

Gulf groaned and kicked a rock across the parking lot. Mild and he had just gotten jobs at the new sports shop in Siam Mall and retaking a class would mean they would both have to quit. They were saving up money for a trip after they graduated and now was the only time they’d be able to work so many hours. The employee discount and attention from customers didn’t hurt either.

The friends walked into the building and found seats towards the back. There was a row of chairs at the front filled with their teachers and head of the school but there were no papers or other materials laid out like Gulf had expected.

“I don’t think this is about that class Mild. We all passed the exam at the end remember? This is something else.”

After the clock struck 10, the doors slammed closed and the head of the school stood up. 

“Good morning! Today we have called all of you here in order to announce a change in school policy. The hazing that happens in Engineering facilities across the country has shown to be beneficial for student performance and prioritization as well as helpful in building life long friendships within the class and with direct line seniors. 

As a result of this study, all colleges in Bangkok have been ordered to implement a hazing system for all other departments and participate in intercollegiate competitions. We here at KMUT have decided that your class will be responsible for the hazing activities of our incoming freshman and, at the end of the year, your hazing team will participate in the competition. Schools who place in the top 5 at the competition will receive government funding and the hazing classes will receive a free trip to another country together.

We expect you all to cooperate and that begins now. In order to become a hazer, you must first know what hazing is like. Everyday for the rest of the summer you will have 3 hours of mandatory activities in the evening during which you will take the role our new freshman will take in the new semester. Throughout this process, a head hazer will be chosen and that person will then collaborate with the faculty on who should be allowed to become part of the hazing team. If you are interested in being on the team you will have to apply but the head hazer will be hand chosen by the students and faculty. 

Any questions?”

Everyone was silent for a moment and then a solitary hand went in the air. Mild looked at his friend in disbelief and tried to get him to put his hand down before the head saw.

“What is it, Kanawut?” The head looked upon his favorite student with a determined eye, knowing the wrong question at this time could cause pandemonium. This program was already a shock and he did not want to start it on the wrong foot. 

“Sir, will we be competing against Engineering schools? They have more experience in this so wouldn’t that be hard to win?”

“Yes, the intercollegiate competition is between all schools and all departments. However, now that more departments will be participating, you will first compete with the other departments at KMUT. The top department from each school will be sent to the competition. Don’t be deterred by this. Just because they’ve been doing it longer doesn’t mean you will not beat them. I fully expect this department to show a strong performance by the end of the summer and bring us a top 5 position in the competition a year from now.”

Gulf nodded along with what the head was saying, taking in the information in his well-known calculating way. _This sounds like a crazy plan but I can see the benefits. All of my friends in engineering are really close to their line seniors and they manage their time so well. If the head is being forced to do this, that means we need to be on board now to make it work._

“Who is going to be hazing us, sir?” 

The question quieted whatever whispers were going through the crowd and everyone turned to look at the head.

“The senior engineering students will be hazing you as the third years from their faculty are already trained for the next year. Every day from 6 pm to 9 pm, you will be required to report to the field in uniform. The seniors will explain more tomorrow when you arrive. Do not be late. Do not try to skip it. Anyone who misses even one day of this training will be put on academic probation. If you miss three days, your right to graduate will be postponed. This is a mandatory requirement for the university, not a game. Be the intelligent young adults we know you to be and do your best. That is all, you may go.”

The head and the faculty all filed out of the building, leaving hundreds of students to start talking about this rather drastic turn of events. 

Gulf and Mild stood up and walked out to escape the sea of bodies and noise that generally seemed to be looking forward to tomorrow.

“What the hell, Gulf?? Why did you bring attention to yourself?” Mild was confused because his friend may like to flirt but being the center of attention was not something he liked being. He had a quiet personality with those he didn’t know well and never put himself out there if he didn’t have to.

“We need to show that we can handle this, Mild. The head wasn’t asking us our opinion, he was telling us that this is going to happen either way. And I was curious about the situation because I want to know what we are up against. Now let’s go to work and let them know we may have events randomly this summer. The hazing hours are after the shop closes but I have a feeling we won’t be getting out on time every day.”

*At the shop*

“Hiring you two has given us so much success so of course this is not going to jeopardize anything. Also, Gulf, have you seen how many people participated in your little contest? Over 100! I can’t believe promising a date with you would get people to spend so much money,” the owner of the sports shop was almost vibrating in excitement. P’Earth was a tall, muscular guy but his passion for sports and money was enough to make him look like a kid sometimes.

Gulf shook his head and smiled at Earth. “I didn’t know so many people would come either, Phi, but I saw it later on IG so I guess the word traveled fast. When do you think we should announce it and pick a name?”

“Let’s do it now!” Mild exclaimed loudly. “I can’t wait to see the look on your face when it’s a guy. That crowd of girls may have been cute but you weren’t the one working the register all day, I was. There were so many guys that came in and entered, Gulf.”

Gulf just smiled at P’Earth as they watched the play by play Mild gave them, complete with sound effects and hand motions. 

“Who cares if it’s a guy, Mild? It’s one date and it brought in a lot of money on opening day for the store. Besides, you know I don’t care about gender.” While he had never dated before, Gulf was well aware that he had no qualms about being with a guy or girl. He was someone who felt that personality was more important. He just wanted someone who could take care of him well.

P’Earth walked behind the counter and pulled out a glass bowl filled with little strips of paper. He brought the bowl over to Gulf and pulled out his phone to record the moment. 

“Go ahead and pick a winner Gulf. The papers just have the person’s name on them so if you read it off, we will call them later. I’ll post the video on the shops IG as well.”

Gulf took a deep breath and reached his hand into the bowl. He coyly looked at the camera and smirked before he pulled out a single slip of paper. Opening it up he glanced down at the name and smiled.

“P’Mew, I look forward to our date, krub.” 

Gulf winked at the camera and then looked back at the neat writing on the paper. _I wonder what he will be like._


	3. Chapter 2- Date Night: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gulf and Mew finally meet! Thank you for your nice comments on the last chapter! 
> 
> Follow the story on Twitter for visuals and sneak peeks! https://twitter.com/Mote_Taker/status/1229908604242796545?s=20

It had been 2 weeks since the announcement had been made that all universities in Bangkok had to implement hazing practices in all faculties. Gulf and Mild were exhausted because they were working full time at the sports shop and doing an average of 5 hours hazing every night because people were acting out. The fourth years from Engineering were not going easy on them because not only did they need to be hazed, they needed to train to haze others, all in just 3 months. Even weekends weren’t free because the hazers realized very quickly that any freedom was taken advantage of.

“Let’s go home, Mild.” Gulf barely got the words out; his eyes were drooping and he could barely walk straight back to the locker rooms. Mild took his friend’s arm and they supported each other on their way back inside. After showering and changing, they caught a taxi back to their apartment, too tired to walk or wait for public transit. 

“I’m so tired!” Gulf bellowed out as he walked into their freezing cold apartment. They had decided to live off campus together in their second year in order to gain some independence (and stay up playing games all night). Mild flopped onto the couch and Gulf lounged on the single armchair they had set up in the living room. This was their usual ritual before they fought over who would shower first.

_Ding!_

Mild dug his phone out of his pocket and read the message.

“Boat has invited us out for drinks tonight. Do you want to go? We are off from work and hazing tomorrow because of the school fair.” The open house for interested students was tomorrow. Luckily, Gulf and he had gotten out of having to work it because they had jobs. 

Gulf half listened to his friend’s words, already dozing in and out of sleep.

“I don’t think I can do it tonight. You go ahead though. I’ll probably just go to sleep early.” His eyes were already slipping closed.

“You can always come later if you’re interested! We will be at the usual place for who knows how long. I’ll shower first then, okay?”

Gulf hummed out an agreement and settled more fully into the chair. _I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up._

*A few hours later*

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

“What the hell is that sound??” Gulf blearily opened his eyes to see his phone ringing on the table. He reached for it and saw that it was an unknown number calling.

“Hello?” He answered, his voice deep and rough from sleeping.

“Hello, krub. Is this Gulf?” An even deeper voice came through the phone, tinged with a hint of sweetness. It reminded Gulf of honey and warmth, making his body relax unintentionally.

“Yes, this is Gulf. Who is calling?” Gulf cleared his throat when he realized how scratchy his voice sounded. _How embarrassing…_

“This is Mew, I won the contest at the sports shop to go out with you. I’m sorry it took me so long to reach out, I’ve been overwhelmed lately.” _This honey voice belonged to P’Mew?_ The thought snapped Gulf out of his sleep addled state and he sat up straight, clutching his phone tighter as his brain tried to process what was happening.

“I know it’s short notice but would you want to go out tonight? I know a great restaurant that we could go to,” Mew said. If Gulf could see him, he’d probably smile at the nervous pacing and the veined hand that kept constantly tousling the black hair.

Gulf looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only 9:30 pm. 

“Um, I could do it tonight if you don’t mind picking me up? I still have to shower and get ready though…” The anxiety could barely be heard in Gulf’s voice and he couldn’t stop himself from biting his thumb. _Will he say yes?_

“That’s okay! Send me a text with your address and I will pick you up in about an hour. Does that work for you?” Mew couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. A hand rose to cover one blushing cheek.

“That works great, Phi. I’ll see you soon!”

Gulf hung up the phone and sent his address. He ran to his room, put his phone on the charger and started preparing what he needed to shower. As he walked towards the bathroom, a sudden thought entered his mind. _What do I wear??_ Before he could panic, a text came in. He walked back over to his phone and saw that P’Mew had texted him.

“No need to dress up, Nong. The place we are going is casual.”

A sigh of relief came from Gulf’s lips and he softly smiled as he sent back a thumbs up. 

After showering and getting dressed in jeans and a soft pink shirt, Gulf sat down in the living room to wait for P’Mew to arrive. He checked his watch for the 10th time in 5 minutes only to see it was just turning 10:30 pm. He twisted his phone in his hands out of nervousness and started shaking his leg in anticipation. 

_What will he look like? I hope he doesn’t expect a lot out of tonight. It’s just a meal for the contest…_

Ring!

Gulf answered the phone after the first ring, fumbling to not drop it in his shock.

“Hello, P’Mew?”

“I’m outside, Nong. Are you ready?”

“I’ll be right out, Phi!”

Gulf rushed out of his apartment, barely remembering to turn off the light and lock the door. He took the elevator down and stepped outside of the building hesitantly. It was so dark and he hadn’t thought to ask P’Mew what type of car he drove. 

“Nong Gulf!”

Gulf looked up at the call and felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop at the same time. _Shit, it’s him!_ It was the guy that was watching him hand out flyers the day of the contest. He had noticed him for a second but figured he wasn’t interested after he had walked away. He never saw him enter the shop after his shift ended. 

He slowly approached the sexy figure that was dressed in a red and white hoodie and dark wash jeans, leaning against an all-black sports car. _Why do I feel under dressed? How can he look like a model in such simple clothes?_

“P’Mew?” Gulf asked softly, not wanting to get into the car with the wrong person. He gazed into Mew’s face, noticing how his eyes seemed to shine even in the darkness.

“That’s me. It’s nice to meet you, Gulf. Shall we go?”

Gulf nodded and got into the tinted car. It looked expensive and Gulf was even more curious as to what P’Mew did. He seemed to be the same age as him, maybe a year older, which means he's still in school too. Gulf smoothed his hands down his pants to get rid of the clamminess from his nerves. He glanced at P’Mew as he started driving and noticed a soft smile on his face.

A blush crept over Gulf’s cheeks as they sped off into the night.


	4. Chapter 3- Date Night: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is long, I hope you like it! Let me know your thoughts. Again don't forget more visuals and sneak peeks happen over on Twitter. https://twitter.com/Mote_Taker/status/1229908604242796545?s=20

They drove for about 20 minutes and while Gulf expected them to sit in awkward silence, Mew engaged him in light conversation that had him laughing and relaxing quickly. They talked about their favorite foods which quickly turned into a story from Mew about how picky he was as a kid. Him saying he threw food at the ceiling in school and it never falling down had tears streaming down Gulf’s face as he laughed so hard no noise was coming out.

When they finally arrived, Gulf wiped his face while Mew smiled softly at him.

 _He’s so cute when he laughs,_ Mew thought.

The two exited the car and walked up to the restaurant, keeping a comfortable distance between them. Gulf felt his hands twitching and realized that he wanted to hold Mew’s hand.

_What is wrong with me?_

He shoved his hands deep into his pockets in order to stop the twitching and potentially risk actually grabbing Mew’s hand accidentally. They reached the door and saw all of the lights off. Then they noticed a sign on the door saying the restaurant had to close early due to a family emergency. Gulf started panicking immediately, his anxiety kicking in.

Mew turned to him apologetically and noticed he was freaking out.

“Hey, Gulf? Calm down, breathe.” Mew placed his hands on to Gulf’s shoulders and pulled him closer, looking into his eyes. “That’s it. Follow my breathing.”

Gulf gradually calmed down and found himself looking at Mew with confusion. _I’ve never been able to calm down so quickly. How did he know what to do?_

“Are you okay?” Mew asked, ignoring the curiosity in Gulf’s gaze.

“I’m okay, Phi, thank you. I’m sorry the restaurant closed. What are we going to do now?”

Mew smiled and said, “We are going to dinner, just like we planned. I’m sorry I didn’t confirm everything beforehand but it’s no big deal as long as you’re comfortable going somewhere else. I know a great little stall we can go to. It’s nothing fancy but it’s delicious. Are you okay with that?”

“Of course, Phi. I don’t need anything fancy.” Gulf smiled in relief. They walked back to Mew’s car and he opened the door for Gulf who blushed as he got in. They drove about 5 minutes down the road and ended up at a stall Gulf was also familiar with.

“I love this place!” Gulf’s exclamation made Mew smile discreetly behind his hand. He was glad Gulf seemed to be okay now and watched with amusement as the younger hopped out of the car before he had even turned it off. A chuckle left his lips as he slid out and over to Gulf. He put a hand on the small of his back and led him forward.

Gulf jerked at the contact, glancing to the right at P’Mew. They walked over to a table and sat down. The waitress came and took their order.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you like spicy food,” Mew laughed as Gulf ordered the spiciest dish on the menu. _That’s so cute._

“You were serious about being picky, Phi,” Gulf grinned back as Mew ordered his food with a few changes. _That’s so cute._

“So, tell me, P’Mew, what do you do? You don’t seem much older than me but you drive a nice car.” Gulf tilted his head cutely to the side, his curiosity getting the best of him. Mild always complained that his curiosity was worse than a cat, warning him that it’d get him in trouble one day but Gulf couldn’t help it. He loved learning new things and P’Mew intrigued him.

“I am probably a few years older than you. I’m currently about to finish my Master’s degree in Industrial Engineering at Chulalongkorn University. I got scouted when I was in high school for modeling so I do that on the side to make money.” He paused as their food got served and they started eating as it was already passing 11 pm.

After taking a few bites of his food, Mew asked, “How’s your food, Nong?”

“It’s really good, P’Mew, do you want to try it?” Gulf teased, offering his spoon to the elder. To his shock, Mew leaned forward and slowly took the spoon into his mouth. He watched in amazement as the elder chewed the mouthful slowly, never letting on how spicy he knew it to be.

Mew swallowed and said, “It's good but how can you taste anything besides the spice?”

“That’s the point, Phi! The spice is the flavor,” Gulf laughed loudly, happy that Mew seemed okay despite eating something he said he didn’t like.

A few more bites were taken and then Mew spoke up again. “What do you do, Gulf? I’ll assume you’re at least in college since you’re working at the sports shop.”

“You’re right, Phi. I’m in the Faculty of Industrial Education and Technology majoring in Educational Communications and Technology at King Mongkut’s University of Technology Thoburi.” The look on Mew’s face had Gulf putting his lips together to stop himself from laughing.

“I know, I know, it’s a mouthful but I love it. As you know, I also work full time at the sports shop. I work there with my friend and roommate, Mild. We are trying to save up for a trip after we graduate next year.”

Mew nodded along with the younger, trying to process what Gulf even said his major was. _Technology what? And what?_

“Where do you want to go if you save up enough?”

“I’d love to go to the UK because I really like football so I want to go watch the teams there play.”

Mew nodded and then they both fell silent as they finished their food. After paying, Mew started standing up when Gulf reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

“P’Mew, wait. Let’s take a picture, yeah? I want to post one on the shops page and we can also have it to remember how we met!” Gulf shyly gestured for Mew to sit back down. Mew smiled and took out his phone to snap a picture of the two of them, secretly glad Gulf had asked so he could look back on it later.

They got up after that and walked back to Mew’s car, the elder opening Gulf’s door again, causing him to smile brightly. Mew’s breath caught in his chest seeing such a sweet smile on Gulf’s face. _I’ll have to make him smile often._

Mew drove Gulf back to his condo and they sat outside in the car for a little while talking. It was 11:45 pm before Gulf realized he should probably post the selfie to the shops Instagram.

“P’Mew could you send me the selfie we took together? I want to post the picture before midnight.” Mew nodded and sent the photo over. Then he leaned over to watch Gulf open the app and compose a post. The caption said, “We finally ended up here. #MewGulf” Mew bit his lip when he saw the hashtag, a warm feeling spreading throughout his chest.

“Why don’t you take another one for me to post?” Mew was hoping Gulf wouldn’t realize how desperate he was for more photos of them together. Gulf seemed oblivious as he just smiled and held his hand out for Mew’s phone. Mew gave it to him and then put up his hand in the same peace sign Gulf did.

After taking the picture, Gulf handed the phone back and leaned over to see what P’Mew would write. He was surprised when he opened his Instagram because he had over 500,000 followers! P’Mew posted the picture with a caption of “Let’s go. #MewGulf” And it got over 1,000 likes almost instantly. Gulf was in awe that Mew had such a large following but then he remembered that he’d been modeling for years.

A glance at the dash showed that it was after midnight and Gulf felt that he should probably go upstairs before Mild came back and found him sitting in Mew’s car.

“Um, I guess I should head upstairs now, Phi. Thank you for dinner, I had a great time.” Gulf glanced up coyly at Mew and then looked away.

“Thank you for going out with me. Maybe we can do it again next weekend?” There was a hint of hope in the black haired mans voice, masked well by his confidence.

“I’d like that. Let’s text about it to see when we are free. Be safe getting home, okay?”

“I will, Nong. Let me know when you’re safely inside okay?” Mew put a hand on Gulf’s thigh, igniting fire from where they touched. Gulf nodded and hastily opened the door. He stumbled out of the car and tried to calmly walk into the building. After he got to the door, he turned back and waved to P’Mew, receiving a wave back in response.

He went upstairs and flopped himself down on his bed, a beautiful smile lighting up his features. He got his phone out and texted Mew that he was safely inside. Then he noticed a bunch of notifications on Instagram. He opened the app to see the shops post had gotten over 100,000 likes already and saw that P’Mew had commented “Sorry the shop was closed.”

A giggle escaped his lips and he rolled over in his bed a couple of times before looking at the selfie in his camera roll again, saving it as Mew's contact picture.

A text lit his screen up with a text from P’Mew. “I had a great time tonight, Nong. Let’s figure out plans for next weekend tomorrow. Get some sleep na.”

Gulf held back a grin and replied, “I had a great time too, Phi. Talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams.”

 _I can’t wait for next weekend_ was the last thought in his head before he fell into a well-needed sleep.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter but important things happen! Let me know what you think!

Gulf woke up to Mild stumbling into his room. He blearily looked up at his friend and wondered which of them looked worse. Mild was still wearing the clothes he went out in the night before, his white button down disheveled and his hair looked like it had an animal living in it. His eyes looked like they were glued shut and his pants were undone, the button looked like it was missing actually. 

“What time is it?” Mild grunted out while falling onto Gulf’s bed and cuddling up to his best friend. Gulf smiled and stroked his hair softly, gently squeezing his head to ease the hangover he was sure the shorter man had. Reaching for his phone, Gulf was surprised to see hundreds of notifications from Instagram and texts from multiple people. 

“It’s just past 11. When did you come home?” He spoke softly as to not disturb the little one next to him. He never paused his squeeze and stroke rotation as Mild mumbled a soft, “5 am” into the blanket. Gulf kept up the head massage and slid his finger across his screen to check the notifications. He went to the messages first, figuring Instagram could wait. 

He had texts from P’Earth, Boat, and Mew. He smiled and checked Mew’s first. 

“Good morning, Nong. I know you’ve probably seen the situation on IG and I wanted to apologize for not warning you sooner. My fans found the post you made and found your account too by now, I’m sure. They don’t mean any harm so don’t be scared, na? I understand if you don’t want to deal with this again. We just won’t post the pictures we take. Message me when you wake up.”

Gulf was confused by what he meant but he figured it couldn’t be that bad so he moved on to Earth’s messages.

“Gulf, the post you made about you and Mew has gotten over a million likes and the store is packed full of people asking about you and him. What is going on??”

Taking a deep breath, Gulf opened the app that new notifications couldn’t seem to stop coming from. His eyes widened as he saw how many followers he now had and the millions of notifications he had from both the shop’s account and his own.

Scrolling down the list he noticed that people were commenting on his most recent post asking him how he met Mew. There were too many to sift through but he did see a few here and there that said he must be Mew’s boyfriend because Mew had never posted pictures of anyone but his family and his team on his social media before.

Before his phone could go off any more, he disabled notifications except for those he followed and turned notifications off completely for the shop account. 

He went back to his texts and messaged Mew back.

“It’s okay, Phi. I just saw it and I turned off the notifications. I don’t care about it as long as it doesn’t affect my real life. Of course we can still post pictures together. Unless it makes you uncomfortable?”

“I have no problem letting people know we are together, Gulf.”

Gulf gasped, his hand stilling on Mild’s hair. He reread the message and tried to not read into it too much. _Did he mean together, together?_

“I have no problem with it either, Phi.” Gulf’s finger hesitated over the send button, debating if he should send it. Finally, after taking a deep breath, he sent the message.

Next, he messaged back P’Earth. 

“I didn’t realize P’Mew was so famous. I guess his fans found the shop’s account because of that picture. I’m sorry if it’s caused you trouble, Phi.”

“It’s okay, Nong Gulf. The fans left after we told them about the date contest. I’ll see you tomorrow for work, okay?”

Gulf smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. He never expected any of this to happen but he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. He hadn’t known before that posting the pictures would have this effect on everyone but he wasn’t going to blow everything out of proportion. Mew and he had gone out one time. He didn’t even know when they’d see each other again because of his work and hazing schedule. Not to mention, P’Mew was also really busy. 

Gulf saw he still had a text notification and realized he never opened Boat’s message. When he saw what it said, his jaw dropped and he glanced down to his best friend, who was currently sleeping on him. 

“Gulf, Mild and I got too drunk last night and we had sex. I left before he woke up but as our best friend, I wanted you to know. Please take care of him. I’ll be back after work tonight.”  
The phone dropped out of the brunette’s hand and he gently reached down to Mild. He shifted the smaller man over until they were on the same level and then crushed him to his chest, cuddling him the way they always did whenever something major happened. His hand reached up to card through Mild’s hair again and the other reached down to rub circles into his lower back.

_I hope he’s okay when he wakes up. This won’t change anything right?_

Gulf drifted back off to sleep and wished he’d wake up to better news.


	6. Chapter 5 - Another Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter for you all! Let me know what you think! Also, head over to Twitter to see the Instagram posts and the kiss scene video! https://twitter.com/Mote_Taker/status/1229908604242796545?s=20

Gulf woke up a few hours later and stretched, his hands reaching to brace themselves against the wall to give himself some leverage to fully extend his body. A small smile on his lips, he opened his eyes to see Mild was no longer in the bed with him. He sat up and glanced around the room, his friend nowhere to be found.

He got up and opened his door to see Mild and Boat talking on the couch. Slowly closing the door again, he smiled his way back to his bed, grabbing his phone off of the side table as he settled back down.

He saw no crazy amount of notifications this time and was relieved. Opening his chat with Mew, he sent out a simple text.

“What are you up to, Khun Phi?” Gulf blinked down at the message, confused as to why he formally addressed Mew.

“I’m at a photo shoot, thinking about you, Yai Nong.” Miles away, a smile slid onto Mew’s face. _He called me Khun Phi, how fucking cute._

A blush spread across Gulf’s face against his will. His hands fiddled with the blanket before he drew it over his red cheeks and a giggle escaped his lips. Bringing the blanket back down, he responded.

“What’s the photo shoot for?”

“It’s for a clothing line, want a sneak peek?”

“Can I??” Gulf was excited as he knew little about the modeling industry so he wasn’t sure Mew was allowed to send pictures beforehand.

_Ding!_

Gulf opened the photo and felt his breath catch in his throat.

_Holy shit._

The picture showed Mew in a black Gucci shirt and ripped jeans but what really caught Gulf’s attention were his arms. _He must work-out a lot_ , Gulf thought, swallowing reflexively as his mouth filled with saliva. He stared at the picture for who knows how long before his phone dinged again with a new message from P’Mew.

“So, what do you think, Yai Nong?” Gulf didn’t know what to say in order to not embarrass himself so he decided to be honest.

“I’m finding it hard to breath right now, Phi. Can we meet before next weekend? I don’t know if I can handle waiting that long to see you.” After the message was sent, Gulf clenched his eyes shut in shame, his breathing still not under control. _Was that too forward? He probably thinks I’m such a loser._

“I’m free after this shoot wraps up. How about we go out to dinner again? I know a great bar that has live music.”

Gulf breathed a sigh of relief and texted back his agreement to going out again tonight.

“I’m leaving the shoot now, I’ll be there around 7, okay?” Gulf looked at the time to see he had over an hour until his Phi would be here. Plenty of time for him to shower and get ready.

“Sounds good, Phi!” Getting out of bed, Gulf started sifting through his closet for something to wear. Since they were going to a bar, he figured he could be more casual so he decided on a simple white shirt with dark wash jeans. Outfit chosen, he grabbed his towel and went to shower.

After he finished getting dressed, Gulf ventured back out into the living room to let his friends know he would be leaving soon. He saw Mild and Boat playing video games like normal, whatever conversation they had must’ve gone well.

“Hey guys, I’m going out in a little while okay? Don’t wait up.” Turning to go back to his room, Gulf was not surprised by Mild yelling out “Stop!”

He slowly pivoted back to face his friends, a resigned sigh on his lips.

“Who are you going out with, Gulf? Is it… Mew?” Mild wiggled his eyebrows at his friend, teasing him mercilessly.

“Yeah, he invited me out to a bar for dinner.” Gulf didn’t lie to his friends and felt no reason to hide his plans.

“I saw your pictures on social media last night and today. Apparently, Mew is pretty well known and his fans know about you now as well.”

Gulf nodded along to what Boat said. He knew that Mew had a lot of fans but he didn’t think it would be an issue since nothing happened last night when they were out.

“Do you like him?” Mild asked, getting straight to the point. Gulf pondered the question for a moment and then said, “I think I do but I’m not sure how much yet. We don’t know each other well enough after one date to do much more than flirt a little. I think I’ll just see how it goes over time.”

Mild nodded, expecting such a careful answer from his friend. He was wise beyond his years and always thought carefully before getting himself involved in anything.

“When are you supposed to leave?” The question was answered by Gulf’s phone ringing. The fluffy haired man pulled his phone out of his back pocket and answered it with a shy, “Hello, Phi.”

“I’m outside, Yai Nong.”

Hearing Mew’s deep voice saying the cute nickname had Gulf fighting a blush as he waved bye to his friends and rushed out of the door.

“I’ll be right there, Khun Phi.” Gulf almost whispered the last part, afraid that someone might hear the sweet endearment falling from his lips.

A husky chuckle was all he got before the line went dead.

Once downstairs, Gulf walked out of the building’s main doors to see a similar sight to the previous night. P’Mew was leaning against his sexy car dressed in a tan-colored t-shirt tucked into ripped jeans, a matching denim jacket thrown over the top.

_Why does he look good in everything?_ Gulf lamented to himself as he walked over.

Mew smiled as he approached and reached out to squeeze his hand once he was in reach.

“Hi, Nong. Are you ready?” Gulf nodded and tried not to focus on the hand that gently held his own, the thumb caressing the back of his hand and causing goosebumps to surface on his exposed arms.

He climbed into the expensive car and they sped off towards their destination. P’Mew liked driving fast it seemed and Gulf loved the adrenaline it caused him to experience. On the way, they talked about their days. Gulf was fascinated to hear about Mew’s modeling schedule and Mew was beaming inside when Gulf shared what happened between his friends with him. Gulf didn’t know why but he felt comfortable with Mew and knew he wouldn’t talk about his friends to anyone else.

They reached the bar and Gulf was pleased with the calmness of the interior. He didn’t do well with crowds so this type of environment made him relax. They ordered their food and ate while talking more about their studies. Gulf learned that while Mew was technically off for the summer, he had to help the undergrads to prepare for a competition.

Gulf told Mew about how hard it was to balance his work and school activities as well. He never said that he was learning to haze due to being embarrassed about the situation. He didn’t know if he would become the head hazer or not yet so he wanted to keep it a secret until then.

After they finished eating, a beautiful woman approached Mew.

“Mew, what are you doing here? You’re not playing tonight, are you?” Gulf was confused as he didn’t know P’Mew played any instruments.

“I’m not P’Jeed, I’m here with a friend. This is Gulf.” Gulf greeted the woman politely and then glanced at Mew. Mew saw that Gulf was confused and explained.

“I sometimes play here with a group of friends. It’s not really a band but it’s fun every now and then. They play here frequently and I just substitute when needed.” Gulf nodded along with the explanation, intrigued that Mew had a creative side.

“What instrument do you play, Phi?” Gulf had always wanted to learn guitar but had never wanted to be inside long enough to learn. He preferred playing sports to being indoors all day.

“I can play guitar and the drums.” Mew said modestly.

“Ah, don’t forget that you also sing, Mew.” P’Jeed turned to Gulf. “He has one of the sweetest voices.”

Gulf looked at Mew again with a sparkle in his eyes.

“Will I get to see you perform one day, Khun Phi?” Mew’s breath caught as he stared at this gorgeous man begging him to show his talents with that nickname on his lips.

“Maybe I’ll invite you the next time my friends invite me, Yai Nong.” Gulf couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face and quickly grabbed his beer to cool himself down.

P’Jeed smiled, happy to see Mew so comfortable with someone. He had never been close to anyone before and after his modeling career had taken off, he had been even more wary of having a relationship.

She leaned over and whispered into Mew’s ear and laughed when he shooed her away.

Gulf watched the exchange and tilted his head cutely when Mew turned back to him after the woman left.

Mew moved closer to Gulf, bracing himself on the table.

“Do you want to know what P’Jeed whispered to me?” Mew’s deep voice washed over the younger enticingly.

“What?” Gulf answered, his curiosity getting the better of him yet again.

“If you want to know, come closer.” The flirtatious tone went unnoticed by Gulf as he moved closer to Mew and hummed, wanting to know the answer.

“She asked me,” Mew glanced down at Gulf’s lips before meeting his eyes again, “if I really see you as a friend.”

Gulf froze as he saw Mew’s face inching closer to his. When he snapped out of his surprise, he realized he didn’t want to move and accepted the kiss P’Mew bestowed on him so sweetly. They kissed each other with a subdued passion neither knew they had for the other.

After they pulled apart, Gulf slowly opened his eyes to see Mew had a small smile on his lips. An answering grin overtook his features, his eyes shyly glancing around the bar.

“Are you ready to go? It’s getting pretty late.” Mew asked Gulf while pulling out a few bills to cover their food. Gulf nodded and they headed out to Mew’s car, with the elder resting a hand on Gulf’s lower back.

The drive home was spent talking about music and their favorite artists. When they reached Gulf’s condo, he had the same sad feeling in his chest, urging him not to leave P’Mew’s presence.

A hand stilling his shaking leg made him glance up and meet the eyes of the man next to him, the swirling brown depths dragging him in, forcing him to not look away.

“I had a great time tonight, Nong. Are you free next weekend?”

Gulf tried to remember his schedule and realized that he wasn’t free. The head hazer would be chosen next weekend and Gulf knew he would be really busy from now on. He sadly shook his head no and tried to stop his emotions from getting the better of him.

“Even if we can’t see each other, we can still talk, yeah? Don’t be upset.” Mew gently caressed Gulf’s cheek to stop the sadness from staying in those sparkling eyes. “You should head upstairs now okay? I’ll text you when I get home.”

Gulf nodded and gently rested his face against the warm hand for a second before opening his door.

“Goodnight, Khun Phi.”

“Goodnight, Yai Nong.”

Gulf waved and walked into the building. After he reached his room, he threw himself onto the bed and lamented over the fact that he wouldn’t get to see P’Mew again for a while. _At least we will be able to talk though._ Gulf was quickly getting attached to the older man and couldn’t help reopening the picture he had received from the photo shoot earlier.

Biting his lip gently, he set the picture as his home screen saver. A text popped up before he could lock his phone again and he opened it to see a cute selfie from his Phi.

“I made it home safely, Nong. Sweet dreams.”

Gulf sent back a picture with the same cute expression and said, “I’m definitely uploading that to Instagram, Mr. Model. Sweet dreams.”

As he thought of a good caption, he got another text from Mew.

“Go ahead but you get what you give, little one. Goodnight!”

Gulf knew that meant his Phi would post his selfie too and the thought made him feel warm inside. After posting his picture and tagging P’Mew, he got ready for bed and quickly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6 - Hazing Parallels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! Check out the cute selfies at https://twitter.com/Mote_Taker/status/1229908604242796545?s=20 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!!

“Why are you late for the activity, krab?!”

The yell echoed through the field as the intimidating figure of the head hazer marched around the crowd of students to reach the late comer. Mew Suppasit was remembering his old ways as he stared down the third-year student. He hadn’t wanted to accept the position of Head Hazer for the competition team but no one else was available and he had the best achievements under his belt. Now that there were going to be more departments attending the hazing competition, his school wanted to ensure they kept their winning streak. 

“I’m sorry, I was just-”

“You know what time we start, right? So why are you late?”

“I’m sorry, Phi. It won’t happen again.” The younger man bowed his head, not daring to look into the burning eyes of the hazer. _They weren’t kidding when they said Mew Suppasit was the most intense hazer Chula ever had._

The hazer nodded and gestured for the third-year to find his place amongst the team. Striding back to the front, everyone was quiet, wondering what would happen. They knew it couldn’t be that easy, Mew Suppasit was known for being harsh and strict. It’s what made him the best. 

“Everyone! Since your friend seems to think the start time is not important, we will just have to change it! From now on, we will meet at 6 am instead of 6 pm. Maybe that will teach you all that being on time is in your best interests.” The angry glares and whispers ran through the ranks, all centered towards the late comer. Mew saw it and smirked, an evil smirk that had the students hushing each other quickly.

“Now, now, don’t blame your friend. I was going to change the time either way. The real punishment is for you to all complete 30 push-ups, 30 sit-ups and a 2-mile run within the next hour. Those who succeed may leave to rest for the early start tomorrow. Those who don’t,” A decidedly unkind smile spread across the handsome face, “will have a special surprise waiting.” 

****Meanwhile at KMUT****

“Why are you late for the activity, krab?!”

After yelling the required words, Gulf couldn’t stop the smile from sneaking onto his face. _How stereotypical,_ he thought. _If I become the Head Hazer, I think I’ll run things a bit differently._

Gulf was currently in the last phase of testing for who would become the Head Hazer for KMUT’s Technology competition team. It was just him against one other student and he was confident that he was going to get the job. The only thing standing in his way was this cliché script they had given him to read. 

When he had been hazed over the last month, he hadn’t really noticed but now that he had to say it himself, he thought the typical lines used to intimidate students were lacking a bit of substance. 

He ran through the rest of the script and felt pleased with his performance when he received nods from the people assessing him. He walked off of the field to sit in the shade while they deliberated. After today, he would know his position. If he wasn’t chosen, he wouldn’t be on the hazing team at all. If chosen, the real work began. 

“Gulf, New, come back over.” The assistant called the two potential Head Hazers back out to the table the committee was seated at. Standing at attention, they waited for the verdict.

“We’ve decided to go with Kanawut as the Head Hazer for the competition team. Thank you for your hard work, both of you. New, I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer.”

New nodded and cheerily walked off the field. While a little disappointed he hadn’t been chosen, he now had the rest of his summer free. A group of 20 volunteers had signed up to be the fake students for the hazing team to practice on but the rest of the students not on the hazing team were no longer required to attend any activities.

Gulf happily placed his hands together in a wai of respect and thanks to the committee for choosing him.

“Kanawut, good job. Now, for the next week, we will hold the try-outs for the hazing team. You will sit with us and help decide on the 9 others that will accompany you to the competition and help haze the freshman. You need to be professional about this and pick those who will do well, not your friends. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Gulf was not going to disappoint the committee by only choosing his friends. He wanted to win this competition for the head of the school. 

After leaving the field, Gulf texted his friends that he had gotten the position and the mocking responses he got back made him laugh. 

Once he had reached his apartment, Gulf sent a selfie to his Khun Phi with the message, “I got good news today, Phi! I hope your day is going well too!” 

After the message was sent, Gulf hopped into the shower. He couldn’t stop thinking about all of the things he wanted to accomplish with the hazing team so after he finished getting clean, he sat down at his desk and started writing out a plan. 

_We are so going to win this,_ Gulf thought as he looked over his elaborate hazing strategy. 

****Back at Chula****

“Dismissed!”

The students all heaved a sigh of relief and staggered off to get changed and go home. Mew finally felt his shoulders release the tension they had been holding all afternoon. Glancing at his wrist, he saw that it was nearing 10 pm. 

_Shit, I didn’t think they’d take this long._

The punishment for those who couldn’t complete their exercises on time was to sit ramrod straight for an hour. Anytime someone slipped or relaxed, everyone started over. With only about 1/3 of the students managing to finish the required exercises in the allotted time, there were a lot of people facing punishment and many of them acted out. They had to restart the time so often that Mew had to make them sit uncomfortably for an extra 30 minutes just to get them to behave. Overall, 3 hours of tension wasn’t going to be forgotten anytime soon. 

_I guess I’ll just shower and then sleep. We have to meet at 6 am tomorrow, after all._

A heavy sigh left Mew’s lips as he walked to his car. Once there, he checked his phone as he never kept it on him when hazing to reduce distractions. 

He saw that he had a text from Gulf that had come in hours ago. Seeing his boy’s cute face on his screen relaxed him more than a shower ever could and had a smile on his face all the way home. After showering and slipping into bed, He took a selfie and sent it to Gulf with the words, “Your Phi had a long day but seeing your face made it all worth it. Sweet dreams, Yai Nong.” 

As he drifted off to sleep, Mew thought over what happened at the hazing, a pleased grin crept onto his handsome face.

_We are so going to win this,_ was Mew’s last thought as he slipped into the welcome darkness.


	8. Chapter 7 - Condo Visits: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you all! I hope you like it. Let me know what you think in the comments. 
> 
> Remember there's more content at https://twitter.com/Mote_Taker/status/1229908604242796545?s=20
> 
> There's also a trailer at https://youtu.be/tG2XQFCPJQE

It had been weeks since Mew had seen Gulf in person and he felt like he was going insane. They had been texting every day and Mew made sure to get a selfie from Gulf as often as possible but it just wasn’t the same. He had been so busy with the hazing and his modeling had picked up now that he didn’t have classes. Gulf was working at the sports shop and he had activities at his school too. Mew just missed the younger, more than he would have ever thought or cared to admit. 

Even now, on a day off from hazing, he couldn’t go see his Nong. His manager, Boss, had found yet another job for him. While he was grateful to be so busy in his career, he wished he had a day off every now and then to see Gulf. 

As he sat in the makeup chair, he released a heavy sigh and tossed his phone onto the counter in front of him. No messages would be coming in anytime soon, Gulf was at work. 

His manager came over to him and pat him on the shoulder.

“This is an easy shoot, Mew. I doubt it’ll take more than 2 hours. Then you can enjoy the rest of your day, okay?”

Boss felt bad that he was working Mew so much but he also knew that his job as a manager was to make sure his artist was getting as much work as possible. 

Mew lifted his head and nodded. He could do this, he wanted to, he enjoyed it. 

After finishing the shoot, he checked his phone and was surprised to see a message from Gulf.

“Phi, I miss you. I took the rest of the day off from the shop after P’Earth saw me ring up a customer wrong twice. Can I see you tonight? I don’t even want to go out. You said you’d show me your place one day so I can go through your books; can we do that today?”

Mew couldn’t describe how happy he was in that moment. It felt like his chest was full to bursting. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Yai Nong. I can pick you up in 20 minutes, yeah?”

Mew quickly gathered his things and rushed to his car.

_Ding!_

“I’ll be waiting, Khun Phi.”

Mew had never driven so fast in his life, dodging in and out of traffic to get to Gulf as quickly as possible. He pulled up to his Nong’s apartment and quickly got out. As he was about to settle against his Audi, he had an idea that made a wicked grin spread across his cheeks. Taking out his phone, he called Gulf, one hand casually finding home in his front pocket.

“Hello?”

“Yai Nong, Yai Nong, you’ve been naughty, you know?” Mew made sure his voice was as deep as he could get it, knowing it would send shivers down Gulf’s spine. They hadn’t been able to see each other but that didn’t mean Mew stopped teasing his Nong, pushing his buttons to find what worked against him and what didn’t. 

He heard Gulf’s breath catch in his throat and could imagine him running his hand through his oh so soft hair. 

“W-what do you mean, Phi?”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You invited yourself over to my place without me even seeing yours at all. Now where is the fairness in that, hmm?” Mew’s words rumbled through the phone, every lilt causing Gulf to shrink into himself and rub his neck nervously. 

“I’m sorry, Khun Phi. If you want, you can come up for a minute now? Mild won’t mind, he’s in his room with Boat.”

Mew smirked as Gulf got caught in his trap. He was so curious to see how his boy lived, what stuff he kept in his room. It was intriguing. 

Gulf hung up the phone and came down to fetch Mew. He smoothed his hands on his jeans before he opened the main door. What he saw, he could never could have prepared himself for. Mew, standing there, still in the clothes from his photo shoot. 

_Woah…_

He stopped right outside the doors, checking out P’Mew from his feet to his perfectly styled hair.

Mew saw Gulf and smirked. Putting his phone away, he locked his car and strolled over to his Nong.

Gulf was breathless as he watched Mew advance. _He’s definitely a model, how can he just walk like that in public? Does he have no shame?_

Once Mew had reached Gulf’s side, he felt as if all of his tension melted away. He reached a hand up and gently caressed the side of Gulf’s face. Gulf closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, savoring the heat that he had so deeply craved over the past few weeks.

After a few peaceful moments, Gulf took the hand away from his face and couldn’t make himself let it go. Deciding to risk it, he simply turned and led Mew into the building, hands interlocked. Upon reaching the elevator, Mew let go of Gulf’s hand. To say he was disappointed was an understatement but Gulf tried to hide it. 

Hearing a chuckle from beside him, he glanced up at Mew only to feel him interlace their fingers. A blush spread across his cheeks and they stepped into the elevator. Hitting the button for the 8th floor, they rode in comfortable silence, just basking in each other’s presence. 

They exited the elevator and walked down the hallway until they reached door 807. Gulf opened the door and Mew stepped inside, his eyes flitting across everything, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. 

The apartment was furnished better than he had thought it would be. The living room had actual couches and armchairs with tasteful art on the walls. To the right he saw a small kitchen that was also surprisingly clean; no dishes were in the sink and the counter was spotless. He didn’t think Gulf was a slob but he was in undergrad so he didn’t expect this level of cleanliness. 

Gulf watched Mew take it all in and nervously scratched the back of his neck.

“Um, my room is over here,” he said, leading Mew over to the leftmost door in the set of three in front of them.

Mew walked into another surprisingly clean room, done up in dark blues. He grinned at the football posters adorning the walls but overall, that was the only typical thing he found in the room. 

“I like it. It’s calm.” Mew turned to look at Gulf and found him gazing back nervously. He realized that he was in the younger’s personal space for the first time so he must be nervous about the impression it made. 

Mew walked over to his Nong and placed his hands comfortingly on his shoulders.

“What’s up, Yai Nong?”

“Nothing, Phi. I just got nervous about you seeing my place all of a sudden. It’s okay though, right?” _He’s always so honest,_ Mew thought. _I love that._

“It’s perfect, Nong, because it’s you. Don’t be nervous. You want to head to mine now? Then we will be even.” Gulf smiled and nodded eagerly. He really wanted to see Mew’s condo fully. He’d seen parts of it the few times they had Facetimed and was interested in what the rest looked like. 

They left the condo and got into Mew’s car, quickly heading off to the other condo. On the way, they listened to the radio and sang along. Mew was fascinated by his Nong and his singing. On the songs that were in his range, he had an amazing voice but those higher pitched songs were purely endearing. 

When an Ed Sheeran song came on that Gulf didn’t know, he was treated to the rare treat of Mew’s voice. _Of course he can sing. Is there anything this man can’t do?_ Gulf sighed heavily as he was serenaded by his Phi.

They reached Mew’s building after about 30 minutes due to some traffic. The elder waited on the younger to come around the car and then intertwined their fingers the way they had an hour before. Gulf again felt a blush taking over his face and shyly ducked his head.

They took the elevator up and reached Mew’s condo quickly. Gulf started bouncing impatiently as he waited for Mew to unlock the door. Mew chuckled and made a show of slowly turned the handle and pushing the door open. 

Gulf gasped once he saw what was inside. _What the fuck??_

He could never have expected what he saw.


	9. Chapter 8- Condo Visits: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a super long chapter for you all! Mew's place is kind of amazing, right? And we get some sweetness at the end!
> 
> Twitter Link for Visuals: https://twitter.com/Mote_Taker/status/1229908604242796545?s=20

_What the fuck??_

Gulf was blown away by the interior of the condo. It was huge! He had never seen such a big apartment before and his eyes couldn’t figure out what to settle on first. 

_I knew he had a lot of books but this is insane!_

_Is that a fucking staircase?? How can an apartment have two floors?!_

_Oh my god this couch could seat 30 people!_

Gulf slowly stepped into the condo, carefully walking towards the living room on the right, his gaze soaking in as many details as possible. There was a massive white leather couch in the center of the room, facing a wall that was made entirely of books, a 60 inch plasma screen TV in the center of it all. 

To the left he saw an open kitchen plan that looked like it had been made for a professional chef. Beyond that was a dining room with a table that could seat well over 10 people.

 _Why does he need so much space? He lives alone, doesn’t he?_ Just as Gulf finished that thought, he heard a bark from behind him. He turned around to see Mew coming out of a room off of the living room with a little puppy coming straight for him, barking all the way.

“This is Chopper. He probably will bite you, so be careful. He doesn’t really do well with strangers.”

“So you brought him out to meet me so he could bite me? I thought you liked me, Phi.” Gulf teased the elder as he stood still and let the little Pomeranian circle him, sniffing his legs and letting out shrill barks to intimidate him. 

_I should have told him I’m a cat person._ Gulf chuckled to himself. _Oh well, I like dogs too, lets see how bad this little one can be._

Gulf slowly lowered himself to his knees and held out a hand in Chopper direction, palm up. He didn’t approach the little dog and stayed still so as not to frighten him. Chopper looked angry and confused so Gulf figured being gentle and calm would be his best bet to not getting a rabies shot tonight. 

The little dog slowly approached Gulf’s hand and sniffed carefully. When it looked like he would bite him, Gulf inched his hand back. Chopper would stop, and then walk a few tiny steps closer to sniff his hand again. Gulf had to move his hand back 3 more times before it seemed that Chopper wouldn’t bite him. The dog was sitting calmly directly in front of Gulf now, inches away from his knees. 

Mew watched the proceedings with fascination. Chopper didn’t like anyone, not even Boss who took care of him quite often. Seeing Gulf subdue his baby and avoid getting bitten was a strange sight. Obviously, Mew didn’t want Gulf to be bitten but he didn’t know what to do now that the expected hadn’t occurred. 

Chopper and Gulf just stared at each other, waiting to see who would be the first to make a move. Mew watched in awe as Chopper inched forward and laid his little head on Gulf’s knees. Gulf smiled and slowly raised his hand to pet the soft ears. 

Chopper enjoyed the touch for a few minutes and then climbed fully into Gulf’s lap, forcing him to sit on the floor with his legs crossed to cradle the little puppy. Never stopping his soft petting, Gulf looked up at Mew with sparkling eyes and saw the elder standing there with his mouth slightly open, a bewildered look on his face.

Gulf chuckled and said, “Close your mouth, Khun Phi. You’ll catch flies.”

Mew promptly shut his mouth, the clink of his teeth echoing in the quiet condo. His eyes slowly processing the sight in front of him, the only thought circling his mind is, _I can’t believe this._

After getting his fill of pets, Chopper wandered off up the stairs and Gulf finally stood up, dusting his butt off with his hands. 

“So, can I explore a little?” Gulf asked his Phi, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. Mew nodded and watched as Gulf flitted off towards the bookshelves. He slowly followed the younger as he explored his condo. He watched as Gulf trailed a hand gently over the spines of his books, as he flopped gracelessly onto the couch and then jumped right back off to slide into the kitchen with his socks on the hardwood floor. 

Gulf opened every single door and drawer in the kitchen, a soft little “Ohhhh” coming from his plump lips when he found a fridge stocked full. He looked at Mew with a question in his eyes as he grabbed a water from the door. At Mew’s nod, Gulf grinned and cracked the seal, shuffling cutely into the dining room.

“Why is everything so big, Phi? Don’t you live here alone?” Gulf asked curiously as he perused the decorations placed on the sideboard. 

“I got this place when I was doing my masters, after saving up my modeling money. I wanted to have plenty of room for family if they visited and for my team when they had to come for meetings. We hold most of our meetings here, hence the big table.”

Gulf hummed his acknowledgement to Mew’s statement as he walked back out of the dining room towards the small cluster of doors off the living room. The one Mew had opened to let Chopper out of turned out to be a doggy paradise filled with toys, complete with a little patch of grass in the back. 

“I made this room for Chopper to play in whenever he wants but also for when I’m gone for a few hours. When I’m gone for longer, usually someone will be here to watch him or I’ll drop him off with my Mom.” Mew rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, realizing Gulf may find it weird that he had a room just for his dog. He looked up at the younger through his lashes to see that the younger was playing with one of the toys and couldn’t help the small smile. _He’s so cute._

Gulf finished messing with the toy and walked out to see the other rooms. The door next to Chopper’s room held a supply closet filled with cleaning supplies. The door to the right of that was a beautiful half bathroom, perfect for guests to use. 

Done with the first floor, Gulf carefully ascended the staircase that wound up from the center of the first floor. Once he reached the top, Gulf had to grasp the railing tightly to steady himself.

 _How many more rooms could this place have?_ He thought, gazing around at the eight doors that were set in a semi-circle in front of the stairs. He turned to look at Mew and laughed.

“I don’t know where to start. What even is this?” He couldn’t keep the accusatory tone from leaking through. _I had a kitchen, living room, and bedroom. He has a mansion inside of a condo. How is this fair?_

“I’ll lead you then. Let’s start on this side,” Mew said, gently taking Gulf’s hand and pulling him to the right-most door. Opening the door, Mew gestured with his free hand flippantly, saying, “This is the gym, nothing crazy.”

Gulf shot the elder an unamused look as he looked at the mirror lined room filled with natural light from the floor to ceiling windows. Mew had all of the machines you would expect to see in a fancy gym and Gulf had never felt so inadequate in his whole life. _He has all this and there’s still 7 more rooms. What am I going to do?_

Mew tugged Gulf out of the room and brought him to the next door on their left. “This is a spare room that my mom uses when she visits.” Gulf glanced in and found a tastefully done room fit for the matriarch he had heard about often since he met Mew. He loved that he was so close to his mother. 

They moved to the next room which turned out to be another guest room connected by a bathroom to yet another guest room. Mew explained that when friends stayed over, they typically stayed there. The next room was empty and Gulf was surprised.

“I never really knew what to do with this room so I left it empty. The original plans had it as a nursery or extra study space but I obviously don’t need those since I’m here alone. Maybe I’ll figure out something for it one day,” Mew shrugged, brushing off the room quickly.

Next they came upon a room that intrigued Gulf even more than the empty room they had just left. The room was split down the middle by a glass wall, the left side was done in white and the right was so black Gulf couldn’t make out what it was for a second. The white side had a gorgeous grand piano in the center and mounted on the walls were a handful of different guitars. There was a sitting area in the back corner that was obviously used for Mew to practice in. 

“You play?” Gulf asked, trying to brush the dark cloud away from his mind. _I can’t believe this._

“I have always loved music so I dabble in my free time. It’s calming. This side is a recording studio,” Mew said, leading Gulf through the glass door that brought them into the dark side of the room. Mew flicked a switch and Gulf guffawed as he saw a red neon sign that said ‘Welcome to the dark side’. 

Mew chuckled along with his Nong, happy the younger was enjoying himself. They’d been apart for so long he’d almost forgotten how cute his laugh was. _He’s so cute._

“The next room is going to blow your mind.” Gulf made an adorable little sound in the back of his throat and hopped out of the room in front of Mew. He pushed the door to the next room open and gasped. _Holy shit!_

It was a library and Gulf couldn’t believe it. There were so many books he was thrumming with energy and the urge to explore the titles. He kept glancing around himself and after spinning three times he had another moment of insecurity. He visibly deflated and Mew noticed. 

_What’s wrong with my Nong? Let’s just move on to the last room, then I can talk to him._

Mew grabbed Gulf’s hand and gently led him into the last room, shutting the door after them. He tugged Gulf over to his bed and sat him down.

“What’s wrong, Yai Nong? Are you okay?” Mew stroked Gulf’s smaller hands with his thumbs, trying to get the younger to meet his eyes. Gulf sighed deeply and looked up at his Khun Phi. 

“I just-,” Gulf let out another sigh and retracted one hand to ruffle through his amazingly fluffy hair. “I feel inadequate compared to you, Phi. I live in a small little condo and while I expected something a little bigger since you’re older than I am and not in undergrad, I didn’t expect this. You live in a mansion disguised as a condo and I feel like a child next to you.” 

Mew was surprised that his Nong had started feeling so down in the hour they’d taken to explore his house but he wanted to nip this in the butt immediately.

“Yai Nong, stop. You are not inadequate or a child. I’m older than you and I saved for a long time for this place. Yes, it’s more than I need but, like I told you downstairs, I wanted to have a place for family, friends and my team to meet and enjoy time together. Please don’t feel insecure, Nong. You’re perfect and I can’t believe you even want to hang out with me sometimes. You’re so smart and the sweetest person I know. You’re dedicated and headstrong but adorable at the same time.” As he talked, Mew lifted a hand to Gulf’s face and caressed his cheek. 

Gulf leaned into the touch and felt some of the insecurities leave him. “I know you’re older and have been working for a long time but it’s hard not to feel inadequate when I’m with you. You’re so perfect it’s crazy, Mew. And I can’t help but feel like I’m not good enough for you…” Gulf trailed off and his eyes widened as he realized what he said.

Mew took in his Nong’s words and sharply glanced up from their entwined hands to search Gulf’s eyes to see if he meant what he thought he did. Seeing a bit of panic in those beautiful chocolate eyes, he used the hand still on his Nong’s cheek to slowly draw him closer. Stopping just shy of their lips touching, Mew asked for permission.

Gulf answered him by crashing their lips together. They made out sensually for ages, Mew carefully laying Gulf down on his bed. He kept his touches relatively safe, never straying farther than the younger's exquisite waistline. 

After who knows how long, they naturally broke apart and gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes, trying to catch their breath. Gulf didn’t know who started laughing first but soon they were rolling on the bed together, giggling like kids.

“Don’t be insecure, Nong, because you’re perfect for me. Please tell me this means you’ll officially go out with me. I can’t go weeks without seeing you again, Bii.”

“Bii?” Gulf asked, still chuckling, his chest full of so many emotions. Mew ducked his head down into Gulf’s neck, his ears turning red out of embarrassment. Gulf brought a hand to Mew’s hair and stroked it softly. An idea came to him and his eyes sparkled with mischief. 

“Boo, krab. Come out, na.” Mew shot up and grinned at Gulf, peppering his face with little kisses.

“Say it again, na.” Mew begged, shaking Gulf gently.

Gulf giggled and then shyly said, “Boo, krab.” 

They giggled together and tried to calm down. Mew couldn’t stop himself from touching Gulf’s little belly that he was so happy to have discovered. He jiggled it gently and laid his huge, warm hands over the small curve there. 

“So? Will you go out with me?” Mew was pretty sure Gulf would say yes but he needed to hear it outright.

“Yes, Phi. We are together now.” Mew hugged him closely and they stayed that way for a while. 

After they got bored of just staring at the ceiling, Mew suggested that Gulf spend the night, promising no funny business as he was a “gentleman”, his words not Gulfs. Gulf agreed because it was getting late and he was too comfortable on Mew’s massive bed to leave it so soon. Gulf changed into some comfy clothes Mew lent him and the elder got them some snacks from downstairs. 

Mew let Gulf pick a movie while he changed and came back to discover that it was the first Star Wars movie. _I think I love him. Should I go buy a ring?_

They cuddled up together and watched the movie, feeding each other snacks without even noticing. Being together was as easy as breathing and they were safe in their own little world. Halfway through the movie, Chopper hopped up on the bed and Mew expected him to get possessive of him but was surprised once again when he curled up in front of Gulf, his little head tucked against the younger's chest.

Gulf shot him a smirk and said, “I guess he just loves me more then you now, Khun Phi.”

Mew smiled back and spooned up behind him tightly, growling out, “Well he’ll have to fight me for you.”

Gulf blushed and refocused on the movie, fascinated by all of the action. 

Sometime later, both of them had slipped into sleep curled up with Chopper, their hands intertwined and the peaceful sounds of Darth Maul and Obi-Wan fighting in the background.

Everything was so perfect…


	10. Chapter 9 - Head Hazer Photo Shoot

Mew woke up at 5 am and saw the sweetest sight upon opening his eyes. Gulf was cuddled up with Chopper and they looked adorable together. He quickly grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of the moment. He quietly got out of bed and went to get ready. He dressed in gym clothes as today he planned on getting a workout at the hazing practice.

Slipping out of the condo as stealthily as possible, Mew made his way to his car, a sweet smile on his face as he remembered all that happened the night before. _We are finally together_ , he thought. The drive to campus was short but by the time he arrived, the loved-up look from before had vanished. 

Mew Suppasit strode onto the field, looking intimidating as ever, striking fear into the third years he was in charge of. The competition team at Chula was taking care of training the team that would haze the incoming freshman this school year. They led by example and their discipline was unmatched. Mew ran a tight ship that gave no room for error or insubordination.

“Today, we will be doing endurance training. The course you see behind you is rigorous so I do not expect you to all make it through successfully on your own. That being said, you should have no problem making it through as a team.”

Mew walked around the students, deciding how he was going to split them up in order for this exercise to work as efficiently as possible. _I have to finish this quickly so I can get home before Gulf wakes up._

“I will assign you to a team. This will be a race; the first team to successfully complete the course will win the last week of training off. The others will not be penalized, as long as they finish the course.”

Mew split the teams up, putting a weak link in each one to cause a bottleneck. He hoped the teams would figure it out quickly and compensate accordingly. After 10 minutes of formulating a plan, the hazing team lined up along the course where the students would need to exchange the baton. 

“Ready, set, go!” Mew blew the whistle and watched critically as the students failed miserably to get through the first half of the course. They were given 5 minutes to evaluate what went wrong and try to fix it. The second run through went better but no team had completed the course yet.

After the sixth run, Mew could see the students getting more exhausted. The sun had risen and brought its intense heat. He checked his watch and saw that they had been going for over an hour. 

“Take a break!” 

Mew took a seat on the grass and gazed at his students. _I hope a team finishes soon. It’s almost 8 am and Gulf should be waking up soon if he hasn’t already. Why didn’t I bring my phone out today?_

Mew quickly informed his second in command that he was running to his car for a second and jogged to the parking lot. Grabbing his phone from the passenger seat, he sighed in both relief and disappointment that there were no messages from Gulf. 

As he reached the field again, Mew could see that the students still hadn’t gotten off break despite being ordered to by his second and he saw red.

“Get up! Get to the starting line, now! How could you ignore a direct order? One of you better finish this course on this run through or there will be hell to pay. Three, two, one, GO!” Mew was shaking violently as the anger coursed through his veins. _How dare they be so insubordinate to a senior?!_

Luckily for them, two teams finished the course, adrenaline and fear driving them on despite the temperature rising with the sun’s position in the sky. 

“Line up!” The students immediately got into formation, any tiredness from before quickly washed away, heads bowed low to stare at the ground. Mew left them that way for 30 minutes in the heat while he quickly conferred with his team. Resuming his position in front of the line-up, Mew started talking in a dangerously calm voice. 

“Due to the blatant insubordination shown here today, the reward will not be given to any of you. The new semester begins next week and you dare to think you can test me this way? How can you get the freshman to listen if you won’t even show respect to a senior who is years older than you? The hazing will now be five hours a day instead of three.”

The students all winced at the declaration but no one dared to utter even the smallest complaint. No one wanted to get on Mew Suppasit’s bad side and it seemed that they all had toed the line already.

“I can’t even look at any of you for one more minute today. Dismissed!”

Mew stood stock still in the middle of the field as his students solemnly walked off the grass to go change. His team formed a circle around him and waited for further instructions.

“I understand that some of you have commitments after 9 am and I will not ask you to stay for the extra hours if you can’t. These kids need to be taught a lesson and I will be the one to teach it. Thank you all for your hard work. Have a good day.”

The team nodded and went their separate ways. Mew sighed deeply and tried to relax his muscles. After taking a few deep breathes, he felt calm enough to drive home and see his Bii. The thought of seeing Gulf’s adorable sleepy face as he woke up made him smile and start walking. 

Mew pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw a text from his Nong. 

“Sorry I had to leave before you got back, Phi! I was late for my practice. I’ll talk to you later tonight, okay?”

Mew got into his car and rested his head on the steering wheel. I guess I’ll see his cute bed head another day. 

****Back at Mew’s Condo****

Gulf slowly stretched his body, twisting and turning languidly, relishing in the comfort of his Phi’s bed. He smiled as he opened his eyes, expecting to see his Boo laying next to him. His happiness turned into confusion when there was no one in the bed with him. He felt the sheets and found them cold. 

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand and thought to himself, _Where did Mew go? It’s only 9 am._

Gulf grabbed his phone and saw that it was dead. _Shit I forgot to ask Phi if he had an extra charger last night._

Gulf laid in the comfy bed for 20 more minutes before he realized that he was going to be extremely late for the hazing team tryouts if he didn’t leave right now. He rushed out of the bed and begged his Phi’s permission in his head to borrow some more clothes. He threw the garments on and rushed to gather his things. 

As he ran down the stairs, Gulf saw Chopper come out of his little room and immediately melted. He rushed to the little dog and picked him up.

“Hey, baby, I’m so sorry but I’ve got to go to practice. Hopefully your daddy will be back soon okay? I’ll text him as soon as I can and let him know about you. For now let’s put you in your room safely.” Gulf gave Chopper lots of cuddles and kisses as he walked him back to his room and softly closed the door on his way out. 

_I hope he will be okay…_

Gulf left the condo and flagged down a taxi once he was outside. Luckily for him, the driver had a charger and he quickly texted Mew once it turned on.

“Sorry I had to leave before you got back, Phi! I was late for my practice. I’ll talk to you later tonight, okay?”

_Oh, I forgot to tell him about Chopper!_

“Also, I put Chopper into his room on my way out so hurry home to take care of him! I’m worried he will be lonely.”

Gulf reached his university 15 minutes late and cursed to himself about forgetting to set an alarm. He rushed to the field they were using for the tryouts and saw that everyone was waiting for him. 

“I’m so sorry everyone, I had an emergency last night and ended up oversleeping. It won’t happen again.”

“It’s okay, Kanawut. We are still waiting for the head to arrive so don’t worry.” One of the committee members reassured him, offering him a water and a seat at the table. 

Gulf breathed a sigh of relief and determinedly did not look at the questioning gazes of Boat and Mild. He knew they were probably dying to know where he was last night but he’d be damned if he worried about that right now. He would answer their questions after they went home later.

Gulf heard his phone go off and tried to hide his smile as he saw a selfie of Mew and Chopper with the words, “Daddy came home quickly but I miss my Gulf. Come back soon, na! -Love, Chopper”

_He’s such a dork_ , Gulf thought to himself, trying to contain the happiness in his chest. 

_Ding!_ His phone went off again and though he was expecting another text from Mew he saw that it was from Mild. 

“You better spill the tea when we leave here or I will tell Mew about the teddy bear you still sleep with!” Gulf looked up at his friend who was sitting on the bleachers across from him and found a determined look on the shorter man’s face. 

With a resigned sigh of defeat, Gulf nodded to his best friend and braced himself for what would happen after training was over. 

****Earlier that Morning at Gulf and Mild’s Condo****

“Gulf, hurry up! We have to go to tryouts so you can make Boat and me a part of the team and then make me your second in command. Move your ass!” Mild yelled at the top of his lungs, pounding on Gulf’s door insistently. 

“It’s strange that he hasn’t woken up yet, he doesn’t usually sleep that deeply.” Boat remarked from his place lounging on the couch. He had been sleeping over at Mild’s so often lately that he now had toiletries in the bathroom and clothes in his closet. 

They hadn’t told anyone about the change in their relationship yet but they knew that Gulf was aware that they were dating. Mild wanted to take things slowly and Boat was happy to oblige him after the rough beginning they had had (and rough was putting it lightly). 

Mild nodded along with his boyfriend’s words and carefully opened the door to Gulf’s room.

“Ow, he’s not here!” Mild exclaimed, his brows furrowing as he thought about where his friend could have gone. His bed was still made so that means he didn’t come home last night. He racked his brain, trying to figure out when Gulf had left and then it hit him. He had thought he heard another man’s voice last night but he had been too busy fending off Boat (unsuccessfully) in his room to pay too much attention.

“I think he went out with Mew again last night but he didn’t come home so did he spend the night with him??” Mild asked his boyfriend, jumping around the apartment as he thought of what Gulf could have gotten up to last night. 

“I don’t know but we need to leave. We can ask Gulf at tryouts what happened, okay? Let’s go.” Boat pulled Mild out of the condo and to his car, listening to him chatter the whole way.

****Back at the KMUT Hazing Team Tryouts****

“Good job everyone! We have many strong candidates for second in command and some very impressive hazers overall. The official team will be decided and a notice will be put up the day after tomorrow. Thank you all for cooperating this summer and taking this challenge on headfirst. Have a good rest of your day,” the head of the school dismissed the candidates and then returned to the table.

“Has everyone written their decisions down?” After receiving nods from the committee and Gulf he clapped his hands together and said, “Splendid! I will tally the votes and create the list tomorrow. I know we will have an amazing team to send to the competition in just 8 short months. Thank you for coming!” 

Everyone stood from the table and handed the head their papers on their way out. Gulf was the last one as he tried to drag his feet as much as possible. He could see Boat and Mild waiting for him at the edge of the locker rooms and he didn’t want to endure their teasing.

“Gulf, wait a minute. I was told just this morning that you will have to participate in a photo shoot this afternoon that the competition is having. All head hazers must attend to take some promotional pictures. It’s to help with the governments initiative and also promote the competition.” Gulf nodded along with what the head was saying but then he remembered something. 

“But sir, I thought there was a competition within the school to choose the team who will go to the intercollegiate competition next year?” 

“There is but this will help get everyone’s name out there and let fans of the hazing competition pick those they think will win and those they don’t. It’s a sort of social media campaign that they planned. I don’t understand it myself but I have to follow the orders given.” The head waved over a person that had just walked to the field.

“This is P’Best, he will act as your manager and escort you to the photo shoot. Good luck!” The head made a hasty escape and Gulf sighed in defeat. _I guess I’ll have to get on with this then. At least I can avoid Boat and Mild for a while longer._

After greeting his ‘manager’, Gulf walked over to the elder’s car, waving to Boat and Mild with a smirk along the way. They drove for over an hour and a half due to traffic and finally reached an expensive looking hotel. 

“Come along, Gulf. This is where the shoot will happen. I have a uniform and beauty team waiting for you.” Gulf nodded and followed P’Best into the building. He liked this manager guy, he seemed very capable but not stuck up. They went up to a room and Gulf was immediately sat in a chair to get his hair and makeup done. Deciding to just go with it, he followed the directions given to him. 

A few hours later, P’Best dragged him to the most luxurious ballroom he had ever seen. It was packed full of hazers, all in the same uniform and all talking to each other in clusters. Gulf chose to lean against a wall in order to avoid conversation. He preferred to observe than to gossip and that’s what seemed to be happening right now. 

“I heard that Chula has won the competition for 6 years straight.”

“It’s only been 4 years but I heard they brought in a PhD student to lead their competition team this year. They aren’t going down without a fight.”

“A PhD student?? He must be something special.”

“He is! He’s the one who started the winning streak 4 years ago and they want him to keep it going. No one can go against him and win. He’s terrifying.”

Gulf listened to the gossip without a care in the world. _Who cared if the guy was scary? That didn’t mean he would win._

After about 20 minutes of waiting, the organizer finally started instructing them on where to go…

****Back at Mew’s Condo****

_Ring!_

At around noon, Mew’s phone rang. He picked it up off of the couch and saw it was his manager, Boss.

“Hello?”

“Hey, P’Mew. I just got notified that you will have to go to a photo shoot today for all of the head hazers to shoot promotional content for the competition. Do you want me to go with you or are you fine to go alone?”

“I can go alone, just send me the address. Is the team already there?”

“Yes, I’ve already sent your regular beauty team to the hotel they are shooting at. I’ll text you the address and room number right now. You should leave soon, there seems to be a lot of traffic.”

“Got it.”

Mew hung up the phone and went to get ready. He drove to the hotel and went up to the room Boss had told him to go to. Finding his regular team in there, he zoned out as he always did before a shoot. This was normal to him so he just relaxed. 

Once it was time to go the ballroom, he went down alone and blended into the crowd. Mew looked around at all of the other head hazers in the room. There were so many people but he was confident he could beat them all at the competition next year. 

“We will be doing this by faculty to start so all of the Engineers will be going to the first room. Faculty of Technology will go to room two…” The organizers voice droned on and on, directing faculties to the correct room.

Mew confidently strode to the first room and just as he was about to enter, he thought he smelled a familiar cologne but he brushed it off.

_It’s just a coincidence. Gulf isn’t here_ , Mew thought to himself. _My baby could never be a hazer, he’s too cute._ The thought of Gulf being a hazer amused him enough to let out a small chuckle. 

Mew shook his head and refocused at the task at hand. They had to take pictures with people from the same faculty and then they would take pictures with the other hazers from their school. 

Mew sighed deeply and remembered how many people had been in the ballroom. It was going to be a long shoot; he could just feel it. 

_I want to go home and call Gulf, not be here with these incompetent children_ , he thought before smiling at the camera when directed to. 

In the room next door, Gulf felt a chill go down his spine and a foreboding feeling come over him. He shivered and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place but he couldn’t shake the thought that something wasn’t right. 

“Gulf, look here,” the photographer said, drawing him back to reality.

“Sorry, krab.” Gulf refocused his attention on the shoot and thought about his Phi.

_I wonder if he feels as on display as I do when he does his shoots. Probably not, he’s a professional. I hope I get to see him soon…_


	11. Chapter 10- Finding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! The moment you all were waiting for! Let me know your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> Link to Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mote_Taker/status/1229908604242796545?s=20

The photo shoot had finally ended and Gulf was so ready to go home and sleep but the organizer was still droning on and on.

“Thank you all for coming out for this photo shoot! The pictures will be released in a few months, right before your school competitions. You’re all free to go. Thank you, na!”

Gulf breathed out a relieved sigh and pushed himself off the wall of the ballroom. He left the room and saw P’Best waiting for him. Walking up to his shorter manager, he was surprised when he was handed a business card.

“Here you are, Nong Gulf. If you ever consider a modeling career, let me know, I think you’d do really well at it. Let’s get you home now though, it’s been a long day.”

P’Best drove Gulf back to his condo and the hazer flopped into bed gratefully, slipping into sleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

The next morning Gulf woke up to pounding on his door, causing him to groan loudly as he rolled over. 

“Gulf, get your ass up! You have a lot of explaining to do mister.” Mild was intent on getting answers and Gulf knew he wouldn’t stop if he didn’t explain.

“Just come in, you fucking nuisance!” Gulf yelled out; his voice scratchy from sleep. 

Mild happily opened the door and bounced his way over to the bed. Gulf raised his arms into the air like a baby and Mild quickly climbed under the covers to snuggle with his best friend. It had been a long time since they had had snuggle time together and both had missed it.

After a few minutes of blissful comfort, Gulf finally spoke up.

“I spent the night at P’Mew’s the other night. I got sent home from work because I was so out of it. We hadn’t seen each other in weeks so I asked if I could go through his book collection. I didn’t plan to stay over but it was too late to return.”

Mild nodded along with his friend, tracing circles on his bare arm. “Be real with me, Gulf. Are you guys together now? I know you kissed a while back but nothing has come of it since.”

“We talked last night and we are officially together now,” Gulf said, unable to stop the smile from appearing on his sleepy face.

Mild squealed and hugged his friend close. “Yes! Good job Gulf, he’s a catch. Now we both have boyfriends, who would’ve thought?!”

Gulf just laid there while Mild forcibly flopped him around in his arms, the smile never abating as he shared in his happiness with his friend. 

They spent the rest of the day lounging in bed, enjoying the much-needed time off. Tomorrow they would find out the results of the hazing team tryouts and then they’d have a few days to plan out the activities for the freshman before school started. 

Gulf was worried that he wouldn’t be able to see his boyfriend (even thinking of that word made him giddy) very often. He hoped they’d make it work.

*******

The next day started out much the same as Mild pounded on Gulf’s door before remembering he could just go in. He pounced onto the still sleeping body of his best friend and started shouting.

“The list is out! The list is out! THE LIST IS OUT! Gulf wake up, wake up, wake up,” The chanting was accompanied by incessant shaking that had Gulf begging for Mild to stop.

“Did you make it?” Gulf asked, rolling onto his back and hoping the dizziness his friend had brought on would go away soon. 

“I don’t know, I’m too scared to check. You check for me, okay?” Mild handed Gulf his phone and the younger nodded, sitting up against the wall and rubbing his eyes.

He looked at the screen once he could focus and clicked to open the email from the head of the school. He read the short message congratulating them all for trying out and then impatiently scrolled down to see the list. 

_Ha, all of my picks made it. That’s good, that means my team will only be made of the best._

“So?” Mild asked, his hands nervously twisting the blanket.

Gulf looked at him solemnly and shook his head. Seeing his friend’s expression drop, Gulf shoved him lightly and laughed.

“Of course you made it! You are surprisingly good at hazing despite your normal personality. All of the committee even urged me to make you my second.”

Mild quickly grabbed his phone back and read the list himself to see that he had not only made the team but he was actually the second! He was surprised to see that Boat was made third in command.

“Not that I’m not happy but why is Boat the third? I thought hazing teams only had a first and second.”

“That was my idea. I made a plan for how I wanted our hazing style to differ from tradition and having a third is part of that. Obviously, I’m the Head Hazer, right?” After receiving a nod from Mild, Gulf continued. “The students will know I’m in charge. Having a second is for when we need to split the group or when I am absent. That being said, sometimes seconds don’t get any respect from the students, especially when the Head Hazer is too strong.”

“That’s why we will have a third. We will all three have relatively equal power, bar a few things I have to do alone as the Head. By distributing the power, none of us can go overboard but it also requires the students to learn respect and not just fear. We are also three different people with different ideas and personalities. That will help in planning activities and punishments as well as teaching our freshman how to handle different people. Makes sense?”

Mild was in awe of his usually reserved friend. He had known Gulf since day one of university and knew how smart he was but this was a new side of him he hadn’t seen before. His plan made sense and it made Mild curious to see how it would work in action. 

“That’s amazing, Gulf! What else do you have planned out that’s different? I want to be fully on board since we have less than a week before school starts.”

“Well, the punishments, for instance…” Gulf started explaining his plan to Mild, getting up to grab the diagram he had made weeks ago off of his desk. Mild followed along, impressed by Gulf’s strategy and determined to do his best alongside him. 

_We are so going to win this,_ he thought.

*******

School had started five weeks ago and Gulf couldn’t remember the last time he was this exhausted. He no longer had to work but his final year of school was difficult and the hazing practice took up a lot of his time. He was so happy that his method of hazing was proving effective with the freshman. Gulf thought back to the first day of school when he first met his freshman.

_Flashback_

“My name is Gulf Kanawut and I am your Head Hazer. Congratulations for successfully entering the Faculty of Technology! We, as your seniors, proudly welcome you and hope to instill skills and discipline with these hazing activities. I know you didn’t expect this and neither did we. The new policy was a shock to us all but have no fear; we were trained by the best and we only plan to do our best for you. In return, we expect cooperation and respect.

We know that some of the methods you may have previously heard about are sometimes cruel or embarrassing. We do not plan to treat you badly or humiliate you in front of your peers. We expect respect and we will give respect.

That being said, do not think we take this lightly. Punishments will be given when necessary so be prepared.”

The students listened to his speech with a bit of trepidation but it slowly morphed to interest as he went on.

“Behind me stand my hazers. They have the same power I do and will act as such. I expect you all to show my entire team the same respect and obedience you show me. There will be no power trips here and I would strongly recommend not trying to act out with them.”

_End Flashback_

The memory made Gulf chuckle. The students had looked so confused by what he meant but they had quickly learned. All of his team had dished out punishments in the first week outside of the meetings. The students had expected to be punished again at practice but no mentions of the incidents had come up. Gulf didn’t believe in punishing people for the same crime twice and he trusted his team to punish fairly. 

After a couple of weeks, none of the students acted out against any of the hazing team and they started to really enjoy the activities. Most nights they ended late because the students wanted to continue the activity of that night.

Obviously, they weren’t holding hands and skipping around, they were still hazing the students but they weren’t randomly punishing them or leaving them in the dark about the meaning behind the activities.

His students showed up, followed directions and learned the lessons well. When the hazing took place, the team were in charge and the students knew it. During the school day, while they were respectful to the team, they got along much better and received help and advice when needed. Gulf was pleased with his results and couldn’t wait to demonstrate them at the school competition in about a month and a half.

_We will have to start running through the drills and commands for the competition next week. That’ll give us a month to work on the formations we have to execute._

Gulf pulled the paper the head of the school had given him out of his bag and read the requirements for the competition that would decide which team from KMUT would be going to the big competition in May. 

Gulf walked into the living room and saw Mild and Boat on the couch. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and started gathering his thoughts.

“We have 6 weeks until the school competition and we have three formations to learn, two chants, and a freestyle demonstration. The formations and chants should be easy to learn. They just show our ability to teach discipline, teamwork and structure. What do you think we should do for the freestyle?”

“Hmmm, maybe we could do a demonstration that shows your strategy at work. The fact that we basically have three Head Hazers makes us unique.” Mild said after thinking for a minute.

“That could work. What would we do though?” Gulf asked, looking at Boat now. Boat leaned back on the couch and rubbed his chin as he contemplated the question. They needed something amazing to show how their team worked. _I’ve got it._

“Let’s demonstrate how well the students have picked up on our system. Usually the Head Hazer has all of the authority and the rest of the team are seen as minions, right? Well, our team is different so we have to prove it. Do you guys remember what happened last week? When the students stopped doing what Gulf said and started doing what I said?” Both Gulf and Mild nodded.

“It showed our equality and the students’ obedience. They could’ve just continued with Gulf’s order or at least looked at him for permission but they immediately switched course. It could work and we could make a game out of it to show it in an entertaining way.”

Gulf thought about it carefully and then nodded once. “I think that could work. Let’s try to brainstorm some ideas over the next week and then we can make a list of commands. We won’t memorize an order so the students can’t rehearse. I don’t want us to look like robots but a well-taught group. The students are humans with thoughts and feelings; the hazing shouldn’t take that away.”

Decision made, Gulf returned to his room and checked his phone. P’Mew should be calling him soon, after he finished classes. He saw it was only 9 pm so he still had an hour until the elder finished. They had been making their relationship work quite well over the past five weeks. 

They met up every Friday and Gulf spent the night at Mew’s most weekends. He loved spending time with the elder, even if they were just studying. Gulf had also developed a tight bond with Chopper and the little dog was always with him when he visited. 

_I wonder if Khun Phi has any hazing tips or experiences to share. He’s in the Engineering Department so he must have gone through the hazing process when he was in undergrad. Maybe I’ll ask him tonight._

Gulf sat at his desk and worked on writing out the schedule for the next few weeks leading up to the competition. He allowed a few extra days in order to release some of the pressure on both the students and team. After the competition, the students would only have their capture-the-flag ceremony and the party after. Then they’d go on break after their finals. 

The second semester would be dedicated to practicing for the intercollegiate competition in May. Gulf was sure his team would win the school contest and be moving on to the real one so he planned to make a sign-up sheet for his students. The competition required the hazing teams to bring 10 students from their school. The students would be used in the formation and chant portions of the competition.

After the top five schools had been narrowed down, all of the students from those schools would be formed into one large group that would be used for the final round. No one knew what would be required as it changed every year. There would also be random people chosen to act out and try to mess up the Head Hazer. 

Last year, the Hazer had to get everyone into a specific formation in the allotted amount of time. All of the hazers failed because of the deliberate sabotage. Only one was able to do the formation and, apparently, they did it by sabotaging the people who were trying to sabotage them. No one had been able to figure out how though. Gulf was intrigued by the challenge the last round would bring, as he was confident he would make it to the top five. 

_Ring!_

Gulf picked up his phone and smiled as he saw Mew’s face on his screen.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Yai Nong. How are you today?” Mew’s deep voice sent shivers down Gulf’s spine as it always did on these late-night calls.

“I’m good, Phi. How are you? You sound tired.” Gulf had been worried about Mew lately. He was studying for his PhD now and he was still doing some activities at school. On top of that, he kept getting modeling jobs that he wouldn’t say no to. His days were packed full every week.

“I am tired. I think I’ll fall asleep as soon as I get home and shower. Have you eaten?”

“Yes, Phi. I ate earlier with Boat and Mild. Did you eat? You last texted me at lunch.” Gulf started biting the side of his thumb, a nervous habit he had recently developed through worrying about Mew.

“Mm, I ate Nong, don’t worry. So, what’d you do today?”

“I just went to classes and then had practice. The students are doing so well, Phi! I wish I could show you how far they’ve come.”

“That’s good, Nong. That means you’re doing a good job as their senior. I’m proud of you, Bii.”

Gulf blushed and got up from his chair to move to his bed. Laying down, he played with his hair and said, “Boo, when can we meet up? It’s Friday but we aren’t seeing each other.”

Mew could hear the pout in Gulf’s voice and smiled as he opened the door to his condo. They weren’t able to meet up this weekend because Mew had to go home to see his parents. It had been a while since he’d seen them and his mother had decided enough was enough.

“Gulf, krab, you know I can’t get out of it. Don’t be mad, na.” Gulf suppressed his smile and nodded his head before he remembered Mew couldn’t see him. He heard Chopper’s little feet following Mew up the stairs and sat up in excitement. 

“I know, Phi Mew, it’s okay. I just miss you. Next weekend we can go back to our usual routine. We still have a few movies we wanted to watch. How’s my Chopper doing?” Mew looked down next to him on the couch to see his little dog curled up already, snoozing. Gulf had started claiming him a few weeks ago and every time he did it made Mew so happy. 

“He’s fine, he’s sleeping next to me.” Mew couldn’t stop the yawn from escaping halfway through the sentence.

“You should shower and sleep, Khun Phi. It’s already 11 pm and you have to be up early.” Gulf knew Mew didn’t sleep enough throughout the week and it never failed to worry him.

“Okay, krab. I’ll shower and sleep. You should sleep soon, Yai Nong.” Mew gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom.

“I will, Phi. Get some rest. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight Nong.”

****School Competition Week****

The last month and a half had taken its toll on everyone as school had gotten harder and the competition had gotten closer. Mew and Gulf were especially high strung because they’d been getting busier and busier to the point where they hadn’t seen each other in over 2 weeks. Gulf had been waiting for Mew to pick him up two weekends ago and he hadn’t. When he’d called the elder, he was told that he was still at practice and that they’d be working on it all weekend. 

Gulf had been hurt but he’d filled the time by working with Mild and Boat on the freestyle event they’d chosen. Then this last weekend, Mew had decided he still needed to practice with his team. Gulf had understood and said it was fine but he felt like Mew was keeping things from him. He had tried to ask Mew what he was practicing for but he just said it was an Engineering competition. 

The school competitions were all happening tomorrow and Gulf was thrumming with energy. He was excited to get this started and see what the other teams did for their freestyle. 

_And after the competition, P’Mew is going to pick me up for the weekend. I can’t wait to see him again. Maybe I can ask him more about what happened over the last few weeks._

After sending his customary goodnight text to Mew, Gulf got into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke up early and was surprised to see a bunch of notifications on his phone from Facebook and Instagram. There were also a few texts from P’Mew.

Checking his texts first, he saw Mew’s regular goodnight text but the following texts confused him. 

“Goodnight, Yai Nong. I just got home so I’ll shower and then sleep. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were participating in hazing? Did you think you could figure out my strategies and beat me?”

“We’ve been together for months and you couldn’t tell me we would potentially be competing against each other??” 

“Answer me, Gulf. What the fuck were you thinking?”

Gulf was so thrown off. _Figure out his strategies? Competing against each other?_

He opened his Facebook and saw that the pictures from the Head Hazer photo shoot were up and his photo had gotten a lot of attention. He read some of the comments and found many familiar names there of Mews fans. They were all saying they couldn’t believe that Mew would be competing against his boyfriend and whether he’d let him win.

Scrolling through the pictures of the other Head Hazers, Gulf dropped his phone when he saw the intimidating stare of his boyfriend staring back up at him. The caption said, “Chula’s Secret Weapon – Mew Suppasit. Are you scared yet?”

Gulf quickly dialed Mew’s number and tried to calm his breathing as the line rang. 

“What?”

The harsh tone made Gulf gasp and clam up. Steadying himself, he tried to get the words out.

“Phi Mew. Please listen to what I have to say.”

“I’m listening.” Mew’s voice was as sharp as glass, cutting deeply into Gulf’s heart.

“I know how bad this must look but I want you to believe me when I say I never knew you were a hazer. You know that the new policy made all departments develop hazing teams. That was before we ever met and I decided to try to be the Head as a favor for the head of my school, who I’m close to. 

We met randomly through that date contest at my job and we never talked about hazing. I didn’t know you were competing in this either so how could you accuse me of trying to steal your strategies? I thought you knew me better than that.” Gulf felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he realized that Mew thought he was capable of betraying him so badly.

Mew thought over Gulf’s words and sighed. Rubbing a hand roughly over his face, he tried to calm down and think past his anger. _I never told Gulf what I was doing and he’s never lied to me. If anything, I’ve been lying too because I didn’t tell him the truth when he asked what my practice was._

“I hear you Gulf and I understand. I was too quick to judge but this has thrown me off and I don’t know what to feel or do now. We might be competing against each other next year and how can I compete against my boyfriend?”

Gulf had an uneasy feeling in his stomach at those words.

“What are you saying, Mew?”

“I’m saying let’s take some time. Let’s see what the results of the competition at the schools is today and go from there. I think it’s best if you don’t come over this weekend.” It pained Mew to say it but he needed to wrap his mind around this situation.

“Are you breaking up with me because of this? Is it that big of a deal?” Gulf was trying so hard to hold in his sobs that he was choking on every other word. His heart felt like it was tearing itself apart in his chest. 

“I don’t know.” Gulf heard the words but they only hurt and angered him. _How could you not know?_

“How could you not know? How could you even question it? Do I mean so little to you that you’d leave me for a fucking contest?” Gulf took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he was about to say.

“You know what, P’Mew? I know. It’s over. I can’t be with someone who doesn’t trust me or who would take a competition more seriously than our relationship.”

Gulf hung up the phone and collapsed in on himself, his screaming sobs bringing Boat and Mild running into his room. Mild kept asking what was wrong but Gulf just clung to his friend as he rode out the agony of losing his Phi. Every minute his phone didn’t ring caused another knife to twist in his heart.

_I guess he didn’t truly love me after all._


	12. Chapter 11 - School Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Here's the new chapter for you all. Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Don't forget there are visuals and sneak peeks on my Twitter.  
> https://twitter.com/Mote_Taker/status/1229908604242796545?s=20

Mild looked at Boat and told him with his eyes to help him as he tried to comfort Gulf who was no longer screaming but had started choking on his sobs. 

Boat went down on his knees in front of Gulf and gently placed his hands on the younger’s cheeks. Tilting Gulf’s face up, Boat used his thumbs to wipe his tears away. As close as Gulf and Mild were, Boat had always been by their side as their anchor. When they both freaked out, Boat always stepped in and kept them stable. 

Gulf leaned into Boat’s warm hands and started following his breathing pattern to calm down. After about ten minutes of Boat stroking his cheeks and Mild rubbing his back, Gulf was calm enough to sit properly on the floor.

“Gulfie, what happened?” Mild asked softly, using his old pet name to make Gulf smile. He was pleased when he saw the edges of Gulf’s lips twitch slightly.

Taking a deep breath, Gulf’s voice shook when he said, “I broke up with P’Mew.” 

Mild and Boat exchanged a quick startled glance, never stopping their comforting touches on their youngest friend. 

“The pictures from the Head Hazer photo shoot came out today and apparently P’Mew is the Head Hazer for Chula that everyone talked about. He found out I was a Head too and freaked out saying I lied and betrayed him. I explained that neither of us ever talked about it and he calmed down but he said he needed time to think about this, as if it would change our relationship.” Gulf couldn’t keep the incredulity from his voice.

“I asked if he was going to leave me because of this and he said he ‘didn’t know’. So, I broke up with him because how could he not know?? How could a competition be more important than our relationship?” Gulf’s voice gradually rose as the anger came back but then he deflated right before their eyes and whispered, “I thought he loved me.” 

Mild’s eyes grew fiery as Gulf explained and he stood up to pace as he thought over the situation.

“This doesn’t make any sense. You met him way before you became a hazer through the store contest and you never told him about the hazing because it didn’t truly matter unless you won today’s competition to represent the school. And he never told you either, he even blew you off the past few weekends for hazing, didn’t he?” 

At Gulf’s sad nod, Mild continued. “So, he’s just as much at fault! Ugh, if I could give him a piece of my mind, he wouldn’t be able to compete.” As nice of a person as Mild seemed, he was extremely protective of Gulf and didn’t take anything that hurt his friend lightly. 

Gulf glanced down at the floor and happened to see the time on Boat’s watch. “Shit! We need to get ready or we will be late for the competition!” He tried to turn and grab his clothes when Boat stopped him.

Staring deeply into Gulf’s eyes, Boat asked, “Can you handle this?”

Gulf thought about it for a second and then smiled at his friends; a real smile, too, not just a fake mask to ease their worries.

“Yes. I’m not going to say I’m okay but we’ve worked so hard for so long in order to win this competition and represent KMUT at the intercollegiate level. I will not let my personal feelings and issues prevent our team from proving that we have what it takes. We can worry about my personal life later. For now, let’s go show them what we’ve got.”

Mild and Boat nodded, leaving the room to get ready while Gulf took a quick shower. He ran over his strategy and to do list while he got clean and dressed. When he looked into the mirror one last time, the crying boy from before was long gone and in his place stood a Head Hazer to reckon with. 

****At KMU Competition****

Gulf, Mild and Boat strode onto the field wearing all black, their faces expressionless. The students that were to be hazed all whispered and shifted uneasily. They had seen the Engineering team show up and thought they’d be the winners for sure, wearing their traditional uniform. But these three Technology students were enough to strike fear into everyone present.

The head of the Engineering team came over, his other hazers staying behind, messing around. He approached Gulf directly and held out a hand. “I hope you’re at your best today, Kanawut. I’ve heard about your soft approach to hazing and I mean no disrespect when I say you won’t win that way.”

Gulf smirked and left his arms hanging at his sides. “Soft? I don’t think there’s anything ‘soft’ about hazing, Phi. As for who will win, that’s up for the judges to decide.”

The three hazers walked away from their senior and stood off to the side. They didn’t talk or mingle, simply stared into the distance as they waited for the contest to start. Their school had twelve departments, only half of which had shown up so far. 

Gulf saw his students start showing up and was extremely pleased when they didn’t sit down with the rest of their peers. Instead, they lined up, in formation, in front of their hazers. They stood comfortably at attention, not fidgeting or looking around. They kept their attention on the three leaders in front of them, waiting to be instructed.

Gulf hadn’t given them any instructions or idea about what the competition would entail. He didn’t want them to be nervous about being perfect or scoring points by doing specific things. The Head Hazer wanted them to simply act the way they had all semester and show what they’d learned. That was the true test of today.

The rest of the hazing teams showed up and the judges followed them. As the Head of the school showed up, he was surprised to see that Gulf only had two hazers with him and that his students were standing at attention already. He approached them on his way to his seat and was blown away when, with just a twitch of Gulf’s fingers, the students and hazers all greeted him in perfect unison. 

“Kanawut, where is the rest of your team?”

“They are standing right there, sir,” Gulf said, gesturing towards the students lined up in front of him. “These are my team. If you’re referring to my other hazers, we came to a decision to only have the head three participate in this competition. Is that a problem, sir?”

Gulf knew he was taking a risk by not having a full team but all of his other hazers had other life commitments to attend to today. He had discussed this plan with them and all were happy with the arrangement. 

The Head of KMUT regarded Gulf and his students carefully before a subtle twinkle came to his eye. 

“It’s perfectly alright, Kanawut. The minimum requirement for a hazing team is three people at the intercollegiate competition so that standard will be upheld today. Good luck to you all!”

The Head finally made his way to the judging table and the competition began. All twelve teams were instructed to get into the first formation. Gulf and his students didn’t move an inch which confused many before they realized that they were already in the required first formation. Some of the Head Hazer’s faces morphed to anger as their students didn’t comply quickly enough to gain the bonus points.

The next two formations were expected to be formed during the speech from the Head of the school, or whoever ran the competition. Key words were used to trigger the shift and it was to be done as silently and quickly as possible. If your team made enough noise to stop the speech, you were docked points. 

Mild signaled the shift with a twirl of his fingers and the students followed the instruction calmly. A few stumbled but they were still the quickest and quietest team. The Engineering team lost points as they had to yell at their students to move. Other teams made a lot of noise from running into each other as the formation changed.

The last formation was tricky but Gulf was confident in his team to smoothly transition. They’d developed a way to switch from one to the other by using their friends as a guide. The last formation was very intricate and required the students to essentially interlock themselves. Gulf had seen it and immediately thought of actually making his kids do the knot the formation was based upon.

As the key word came, Boat nodded at the students and they immediately formed three snakes, winding and weaving together to complete the formation just as they’d practiced. It was beautifully done, almost like a dance and Gulf saw awe inspired looks on the judges faces. 

After the speech was over, the students returned to their original formation without being told. Gulf gave them a wink and they all winked back. Smiles weren’t allowed at competition so Gulf had developed this method of telling them they’d done well. 

The judges gave an update on the scores and Gulf was pleased to see they were in first place by over 10 points. The three portions of the competition, formations, chanting, and freestyle, are all worth 100 points each. Gulf’s team had gotten a 98 on the first portion with Engineering following with 85. 

They moved onto the chants which entailed one team of hazers taking the stage and the students chanting on the ground below. The other teams were free to sit while they waited for their turn but Gulf’s didn’t break formation for a second. He had tilted his head in question to his students, asking silently if they wanted to rest but he’d received a single shake of the head from them. 

Gulf’s team was up last and he worried about his students, standing in the sun for so long. He asked them again and received another negative answer. He smiled at them with his eyes and gave them a determined nod. 

The eleven other teams took a long time to finish the chants. Most of the Head Hazers made their students start over every time someone messed up. If you restarted more than three times, you lost points. If you couldn’t complete both chants within 10 minutes, you were only given 50 points. 

When it was time for Gulf’s team to perform, his students took their places on the ground but neither he nor his two hazers took the stage. Gulf felt it unnecessary to be above his students for simple chanting, especially because they had a special way of doing their chants.

The students stood in their three lines, with a hazer in front of each one. From left to right, Boat, Gulf and Mild stood. Boat started the chant with his line, Gulf’s joining on the second word, Mild’s joining on the third. 

They ran through the first phrase flawlessly and then the second phrase started from Mild’s line and moved back to Boat’s. Gulf’s hand rose halfway through as he heard someone mess up. The students all stopped and bowed their heads in apology. With a nod from Mild, they started again, getting through the chant without any problems. 

The scores were shown again and the trio couldn’t have been any happier to see that they were still leading by a large margin. They didn’t relax, however, because the freestyle portion of the competition was different to the other two. For the first two portions, you start with full points and lose points for certain things. For the freestyle portion, you start at zero and get points based on certain criteria for half of it. The other half is a creativity score that is determined by the judges’ perception. 

Gulf’s team was once again up last in this portion, a fact he was okay with as he wanted to blow the judges away. He wasn’t happy that his students would be standing for so long again so he gestured for them to go sit down. When he again received a negative answer, his eyes changed and so did the relaxed way he had stood the whole competition. 

The students all snapped to full attention, heads bowed to the floor. All of the judges and teams turned to look as they heard the student’s ankles clamp together tightly. 

“What seems to be the problem? Did I not just give you instruction?” Gulf’s voice was deep and demanding, a sound no one outside of their hazing team and students had ever heard from the soft-spoken individual before. 

The students all bowed their heads lower and waited for what Gulf would say next.

“Go. Sit. Down.” The words came out harshly and though the students were disappointed to have to be disciplined in competition, they moved in formation to the stands and sat quietly at attention.

Gulf, Mild and Boat followed. The two hazers sat in front of their lines as Gulf surveyed their bowed heads. He left them that way for a minute and then calmly said, “Head’s up.” 

The students all raised their heads and it was as if nothing had happened. Gulf had quickly instituted this phrase into his hazing to let his students know their punishment was over and that everything was okay again. It eased their worries and had become a bit of a motivational saying for them to use in situations outside of the field. 

The other teams performed their freestyles and Gulf watched expressionlessly, sharp eyes taking in every detail and gauging each team’s strategy. Half of the teams simply performed the chants and formations again, trying to maximize the criteria points. The others used new formations or chants as a sort of middle ground, but none strayed too far to the creative side, playing it safe. 

The Engineering team was the only one which seemed to try to be more creative but it was a disgusting display of power to Gulf. The Engineers demanded their students to do drills or exercises in an impossibly short amount of time and then punished them severely when they messed up. It was the typical freestyle hazing event that showed creativity only in the punishment aspect. 

When it was finally their turn, Boat instructed the students to line up which they did immediately. The three Hazers took the stage and gazed down at their students. They had no idea what the freestyle portion would consist of and the trio could see the nervousness on their faces. 

Luckily, Mild had already thought of this happening so they knew that they’d slowly ease the students into the exercise and then pick up as it went on. 

“Turn left.” Mild stated clearly. Boat then instructed them to turn right, which the students did with a bit of confusion. Gulf could see that the other teams were mocking them quietly under their breath and so he decided to truly start the exercise. 

“Everyone! Ten jumping jacks.” Gulf’s voice rang across the field and everyone watched as the students started jumping. Before they finished, however, another voice called out.

“Ten push-ups.” The audience was expecting the students to continue jumping but were shocked when they immediately complied with the third in command’s order. They were even more thrown off when no punishment came for the direct insubordination they had seen. 

“Ten sit-ups.” Again, the students shifted and started the new exercise. 

“Chant with me.” Gulf started doing a chant that the students had made up during finals in order to keep themselves calm and he saw smiles appear on their faces as they continued doing the sit-ups, chanting the whole time. 

“Form the lines.” Boat commanded as he walked down to the ground and circled to students who never stopped chanting with Gulf as they moved into formation.

“Follow me.” Mild started making a rhythm with his hands and feet to the beat of the chant Gulf was still making the students do. They complied and soon they were all stomping in unison.

“Turn and follow me.” The students turned around, never stopping their rhythm and chanting and saw that Boat meant they had to walk and do the other two activities. The judges were watching with rapt attention as the students moved to stand in front of their table, complying with orders from three hazers simultaneously. 

“Stop!” Boat shouted, causing the group to stop walking but the chanting and rhythm continued uninterrupted. Everyone was confused at this point at what exactly Gulf was demonstrating with this freestyle but the Head of the school was sitting calmly, watching in admiration. 

“Stop!” Gulf called next and this time everyone was sure that the students would stand still but were again surprised when they continued the pounding of their hands and feet.

Gulf and Mild came down from the stage and stood in front of the group. The other teams laughed as they thought the students had messed up their routine by not listening to the Head Hazer.

“Stand at attention!” Gulf yelled and watched as the kids immediately complied. He looked them all over to see that they were poised and ready for further instruction. He turned to the Head of the school and asked him, “Do you have any further instructions, sir?”

The crowd started talking to each other, trying to figure out what Gulf had meant by that. The Head just smiled and said no.

Gulf turned back to his students and finally gave them the smile he’d been holding back the whole day. “Dismissed!” The students all bowed to Gulf’s team and the judges and then made their way to the stands in clusters and groups, completely relaxed for the first time since the competition started. 

Mild, Boat and Gulf bowed to the judges and followed their students, giving them encouraging words and smiles once they were there.

“Good job guys.” Gulf said to his two friends. “I’m not sure the judges grasped what we were trying to show, was it a bad idea?” He worried his bottom lip with his teeth as they sat waiting for the judges to tally the scores.

“No, Gulf, it was a good idea. It’s unconventional and kind of fun so I think they may have missed the point at first but I’m sure if anyone is confused, the Head will explain.” Mild comforted the younger, patting his shoulder. 

He was so proud of their students for demonstrating the skill they’d taught them all semester so well. Only one punishment and one mistake out of the whole day was good enough for him. He just hoped the judges thought they were good enough to move to the next competition. 

After about 20 minutes of deliberating, the judges called the Hazers over to the field again. The students being hazed had all left except for Gulf’s who had stuck around to see if their seniors would win.

Lining up, the hazers waited for the decision anxiously. Gulf could feel the nerves he’d repressed all day coming to the surface now along with an ache in his chest that he didn’t want to think about. 

“Thank you all for giving your best effort today! You all did a fantastic job so let’s have a round of applause for that!” They all clapped along with the Head for a minute and then they stood silent once more.

“There’s no easy way of doing this so I will cut to the chase. The team that will be representing KMU at the Intercollegiate Hazing Competition of Thailand is…”

“The Faculty of Industrial Education and Technology!”

Gulf felt all of the breath leave his lungs as his two best friends tackled him to the ground in joy.

_We won! We actually won!!_

Gulf hugged Mild and Boat back as they quietly celebrated. Turning to the Head, he gave a wai and said, “Thank you, sir. We won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t, Kanawut. Now if you’ll excuse me, I think some people aren’t exactly happy with the result,” he said, with a nod towards a couple of other Head Hazers, including the Engineering facility. 

Gulf simply nodded and turned back to his friends with a grin on his face. 

“We did it, guys!” Another group hug ensued and then they walked off of the field together, excitedly talking about what had happened during the competition. 

Just as they reached the parking lot, Gulf heard someone call his name. He turned around, a smile still on his lips until he saw who it was. His face morphed into one of stone as he took a step away from the advancing figure.

“What are you doing here, Mew?”


	13. Chapter 12 - Let's Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Comment your thoughts, they really help me get the motivation to write the next chapter faster, lol.
> 
> I posted a sneak peek on Twitter yesterday of the chapter plan so make sure you keep up over there too!  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mote_Taker/status/1229908604242796545?s=20

Mew pulled into the parking lot at KMUT and took a deep breath, debating whether this was a good idea or not. He had raced over here after winning the competition to represent Chula at the Intercollegiate Hazing Competition of Thailand, not even taking the time to celebrate the win with his hazing team. 

His hands shook as he reached forward to turn his car off. _I just need to see him._

He exited his black Audi and followed the signs around the school leading him to the field he assumed Gulf’s competition was being held at. He got the teams preparing to start the freestyle aspect of the competition. 

His sad eyes searched for his Bii and saw him in front of the only team standing, all the way across the field. He saw one of the students shake their head no at Gulf and was shocked to see his Nong put on a terrifying gaze, standing to his full 185 cm, staring the students down. 

What surprised Mew even more was that the students immediately took a submissive stance and seemed to shake in anticipation of what Gulf would do. When Gulf opened his mouth to speak, Mew was able to clearly hear his words as the younger raised his voice for the first time the elder could ever remember hearing. 

“What seems to be the problem? Did I not just give you instruction?” Mew felt a shiver go down his spine at the deepness in Gulf’s voice. _I’ve never seen this side of him._

“Go. Sit. Down.” Mew slowly walked forward to hide behind the bleachers the students were moving to sit on, hidden by their movement. He was impressed with his Nong’s control of the freshman and his heartache eased a little at being able to see him again. 

Mew stood behind the stands and watched all of the teams perform their freestyle routines. He saw nothing special until the Engineering team stood up. He had to admit that they were pretty good and he looked at Gulf to see his reaction. To his confusion, he saw a look of disgust on his Nong’s beautiful face before the younger turned his head away.

When it was Gulf’s turn, Mew couldn’t help his nervousness, going as far as wiping his sweaty palms on his black jeans. 

Mew was amazed at Gulf’s team’s performance, though he was as confused as everyone else for the first part. _How did they come up with this? It’s so different from anything hazing has ever been._

He crossed his fingers and wished Gulf luck as the hazers lined up to hear the winner announcement. When he heard that Gulf had won, he pumped his fist into the air and grinned from ear to ear. Mew knew he had to talk the younger so he headed back towards the parking lot to wait for him. 

The PhD student leaned against his car and watched the stream of people leaving the field stare at him. He was sure it was strange to see a figure dressed in all black, wearing dark sunglasses, leaning against such an expensive car randomly at KMUT.

Mew waited and waited for Gulf to appear. Just as he was about to give up and head home, he saw the younger walking with Boat and Mild coming straight at him.

“Gulf!” Mew was hurt to see the stony face turn to look at him and even take a step away from him. _I’ve really fucked up, haven’t I?_

“What are you doing here, Mew?”

“Can we talk?” he said, adding a soft “please” as it looked like the younger would refuse.

Looking at his friends, Gulf nodded and they reluctantly left him alone with Mew. Gulf turned back to look at Mew with angry eyes, expertly hiding his anguish and unfortunate joy at seeing Mew again.

“Talk.”

“I’m sorry. I reacted without thinking when I saw those pictures this morning. There is so much pressure from the school for me to bring Chula another victory this year and to find out my boyfriend was not only a Head Hazer for a rival school but he also hadn’t told me made me go crazy.”

Gulf listened calmly and simply gestured for Mew to continue.

“I know you didn’t betray me and that we both were at fault for never talking about the activities we were doing at school. I know the entire fight this morning was my fault. But please don’t leave me, Yai Nong. We can figure this out, right?”

Gulf thought for a moment and then sighed heavily, the tension leaving him, his body finally relaxing from the stress of the day. He ran a hand down his face and Mew felt his heart clench at the pain that he saw there.

“Did you see the competition just now?”

Mew was confused by the question but he nodded his head and said, “You were amazing, Nong.”

“Exactly. I won and I’m assuming you did as well?” At Mew’s nod, he continued. “That means we will be competing against each other in just a handful of months. DO you really think you can put aside our relationship and compete against me fairly? Or should I ask if you can put the competition aside and date me normally?”

Mew’s face turned thoughtful as he considered Gulf’s questions deeply. His face fell as he realized he didn’t have answers for Gulf. He looked up at the younger with wild eyes, panic on his face.

Gulf walked up to his Khun Phi and gently placed his hands on his face, cradling the most important person to him softly. “Shhh it’s okay, Khun Phi.” Gulf’s voice cracked on the last word, his eyes filling with tears.

Mew reached up with shaking hands and wiped the tears that spilled over Gulf’s lashes oh-so-sweetly. He left his hands there, both of them cradling each other’s faces. 

“You don’t have the answers, P’Mew. And that’s okay. But it means we can’t be together, at least not for now. This competition is so important for you and it’s becoming important to me too. We can still talk but we can’t date. I’m sorry.” Gulf couldn’t stop his voice from breaking and the sobs from building up in his chest.

Mew crushed him to his chest and they cried together for a long time as the sun set in the background. Once they had both calmed down, they pulled back from the embrace. Gazing deeply into the other’s eyes, they both smiled a small, sad smile. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Yai Nong. Please, wait until I find the answers. I will find them for you.”

Gulf nodded and caressed Mew’s hair gently. “Don’t ignore my messages and maybe I can come over every now and then to see Chopper?”

Mew chuckled wetly and agreed. He didn’t think he could live without talking to and seeing the younger man. He knew it would hurt both of them to see each other while they couldn’t be together romantically but not seeing other would hurt more. 

Gulf looked down at his watch and saw that it was getting pretty late. 

“Can you drive me home, Phi?” Gulf felt weird saying it and that drove another knife through his chest.

Mew just took his hand and led him to the car, opening his door for him. Gulf climbed in and was happy when Mew held his hand tightly when the elder got into the vehicle. The drive was made in silence and Gulf tried to stay calm and enjoy the moment. _How long will it be before we can be together like this again?_

As they reached Gulf’s condo, both men tightened their grasp on the other’s hand and turned to stare into their partner’s eyes. 

Gulf didn’t know who reached forward first but he soon found himself being kissed like he never had been before. He responded to Mew’s desperation and passion with an equal amount of his own, tears spilling over again. With a few last pecks against his Khun Phi’s lips, Gulf exited the car and walked back into his condo, never turning back. 

Gulf threw himself onto his bed once he got home and softly cried as he curled in on himself.

Mew drove home carefully, tears blurring his vision the entire way. Once he reached his condo, he picked up a yapping Chopper and brought him up to his room. Cuddling his dog gently to his chest, Mew finally cried as he realized he had lost his Nong because of his own stupidity. 

_Ding!_

Gulf was laying on his back, despondently staring at his ceiling when he received a message. Opening his phone, he saw that Mew had sent him a picture of Chopper sleeping with the stuffed toy Gulf had gotten him a few weeks ago with the message, “I love my toy. Come back soon, Gulfie. -Love, Chopper”

Gulf laughed at his cheesy Phi and sent back a kissy face picture Mew took a week ago with the message, “I’ll be back next weekend, Chopper. Wait for me.”

Mew felt his heart relax a little as he got confirmation that Gulf would still see him at least once a week because of Chopper. Deciding to tease Gulf to lighten the mood he sent, “I guess I’ll make myself scarce as you play with Chopper.” 

“You had better, it’s Chopper and Gulf time. Go practice your hazing because I’ll tell you this: I don’t plan on losing, Suppasit.”

Mew grinned at the sassy reply and settled down to sleep.

_I’ll find those answers for you soon, Yai Nong. I love you._

Gulf rolled over and smiled gently. His heart still hurt but it was holding up.

_He’d better practice hard because I won’t go easy on him simply because I love him. Dream on._


	14. Chapter 13 - IHCT Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short but the next few will make up for it, I promise! 
> 
> To see the Instagram posts and other fun visuals, check out the story on Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mote_Taker/status/1229908604242796545?s=20

“I can’t believe school is ending already. I’m excited for the competition next week, though!” Mild was bouncing alongside his best friend and boyfriend as they made their way to the field for their final meeting with the 10 students who would be accompanying them to the Intercollegiate Hazing Competition of Thailand that was being held in Bangkok in five days.

After meeting their kids and instructing them on where to meet next week, the trio headed back to their condo. Boat had essentially moved in at this point and Gulf was really happy for his friends. They had been worried about it ever since November when he’d broken up with Mew but he assured them that he was fine.

His Instagram told a different story, however. The quiet man had rarely used social media before he met the elder Engineering PhD candidate but now, he posted almost every day with a more cryptic caption each time. Mew wasn’t much better and the sadness could be seen in both of their eyes every so often.

They both kept themselves busy with practices, school and modeling, now that Gulf had accepted P’Best’s offer to be his manager. The two saw each other every weekend still, calling it “visitation rights” for Chopper but their friends all knew that it was the couple’s way of clinging to each other without getting back together fully.

It had been almost 6 months since they had ended their relationship but they couldn’t go one day without talking, even if it was just good morning and good night texts. Mild and Boat had been worried at first that it would make the situation worse for their friend but after sitting Gulf down back in December, they realized that he needed the contact to stay sane while their relationship was still in the air.

It wasn’t the healthiest of arrangements but until the IHCT happened next week, they wouldn’t make a definitive decision on ending everything. Mew still hadn’t found the answers and, though it pained him, Gulf was still waiting. 

Gulf had even gone to one of Mew’s hazing practices secretly just to see the elder in action and try to find out what Mew liked about the activity. What he had seen had shocked him. Mew hazed harshly and with no room for error. He was like a different person on the field and it made Gulf question how much he knew the elder. They had discussed it one weekend on Gulf’s visitation to Chopper and Mew explained that he believed the traditional way was better. The couple had agreed to disagree about their hazing methods after they’d almost started screaming at each other. 

Gulf sat on his bed once they had reached the condo and posted a picture on his Instagram from a photo shoot he’d done earlier that week. He captioned it, “Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together? Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences. -Emery Allen”

He still had his notifications turned off due to the amount of hate he got regularly because of Mew’s fans. They had constantly accused him of using Mew to become a model and then breaking up with him. Gulf couldn’t deal with the ignorance so he had turned comments off completely as well.

The senior got into bed and texted Mew goodnight and good luck with his thesis. Had he checked his phone first, he would have stayed up the whole night debating on whether or not to call the elder and ask what he meant by his Instagram caption.

**Note- Mew's caption: I have the answers but I wonder what the outcome will be...**

****May 6th ****

“Everyone, on the bus!” Gulf ticked off each person’s name as they got onto the charter buss the competition had sent to pick them up from the KMUT campus. It was 5 am the day before the competition started and Gulf was nervous. His stomach was rolling even though he hadn’t eaten and he felt like he would throw up at any moment. 

_He said he had the answers but he wouldn’t tell me until after the competition. Why is he torturing me like this??_

Gulf sat in the far back of the bus and watched as the scenery flew by. His nausea got stronger as he started recognizing the buildings they were passing. _Oh no…_

Gulf hunkered down in his seat as the bus stopped in the parking lot of Chulalongkorn University, pissed that the organizers hadn’t told him exactly which school they’d be sharing a bus with. He hadn’t talked to Mew in days because the elder said he needed to focus on training. That coupled with his cryptic Instagram caption from last week, Gulf wasn’t feeling too welcoming towards the elder at the moment. 

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear…_

Mew climbed onto the bus and his face showed the same shocked confusion Gulf’s had a minute prior. Making his way down the aisle, he plopped himself down next to Gulf and put his headphones in, matching the younger. They didn’t speak but both felt some tension leave their bodies. 

Once they had arrived and been given the welcoming speech, the teams were all sent up to their rooms for a lie down. The activities would begin with a mixer that night and hazing would begin tomorrow at 11 am. Grateful that his team wasn’t on the same floor as Mew’s, Gulf sank into the bed. Right before he drifted off into slumber, he remembered that all Head Hazers had to post the official logo of the competition on their Instagram to get the games started. He opened the app and posted the photo with the simple caption of, “Let’s do this”. 

He saw that Mew had already posted the logo and said, “I've got this” along with it. Gulf snorted and liked the picture.

“You wish, Suppasit.”

Gulf turned his phone off and finally slipped into sleep, no longer nervous for the upcoming competition. He’d win and get Mew’s answer in the next three days; three days was nothing on the past 6 months of waiting.


	15. Chapter 14 - Competition Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! I lost my will to write for a while but your comments help a lot! I hope you like the new chapter.
> 
> For more visuals and sneak peeks : https://twitter.com/Mote_Taker/status/1229908604242796545?s=20

Gulf ended up sleeping the entire night through without going to the party which he shrugged off as it wasn’t mandatory to attend. He woke up refreshed and ready to face the competition ahead. He got up and dressed himself in all black with the provided over-shirt bearing his name and university. Gulf looked in the mirror and smirked, knowing he looked good and that he had this competition in hand. 

A knock on the door revealed that his team was ready and the trio proceeded to walk down the hall and head to breakfast. 

“Where were you last night, Gulf?” Mild asked, holding his head to stop the headache he had from getting worse. 

“I fell asleep. How much did you drink at the party?” Gulf gave his friends disapproving glares as he had warned them not to drink too much. They reached the elevator and Mild pressed the button to go down while leaning against the wall.

“Relax, we only had a beer each. His head hurts because he insisted on trying out a new position last night and ended up knocking his head a few times.” Boat sent an amused smile at his friend.

Gulf snorted and looked to his right as more people came to take the elevator with them. He saw another head hazer and what he assumed was the rest of his team behind him. His shirt said he was from Kasetsart University. 

_So, this is the other team on our floor. He looks nice enough, maybe I should say hi…_

“Hi, I’m Gulf.” He said, giving the other Head Hazer a wai. Mild and Boat introduced themselves and the other team responded in kind.

“I’m Krist, it’s nice to meet you. Is it just you three?”

“Yes, the rest of our team couldn’t make it and we lead together.” Krist nodded and tilted his head slightly to the left as he sized Gulf up in a non-threatening way. _He looks like he could use a friend._

“Would you three like to have breakfast with us? We all skipped the party last night so we’re open to meeting at least one other team before the competition begins.” Gulf smiled and nodded after locking eyes with Boat and Mild.

“We’d be happy to.” At that moment the elevator arrived and Gulf was surprised to see Mew inside laughing with some other guy hanging all over him. His eyes lit with fury and he knew he didn’t hide it well when his best friend grabbed his arm to stop him from punching one of them in the face.

“P’Sing? What are you doing here?” The confused voice came from beside Gulf and he turned to see the entire Kasetsart team looking at the guy with Mew in something close to betrayal.

Mew and the guy with him, Sing, Gulf assumed turned to look at the crowd of people outside the elevator. Mew quickly locked eyes with Gulf and flinched at the anger he saw. 

“Gulf, it’s not-”

“Save it!” Gulf snapped, not wanting to talk to the elder at all.

“What are you doing here, P’Singto?” Krist’s voice had gotten harsher the second time around.

With a heavy sigh, Singto answered, “I’m a Head Hazer for my new school, Krist.” The multiple gasps coming from Krist’s team made Gulf feel as if something more was meant by those words.

“How can you be a Head Hazer when you are doing your Masters degree now? You were the Head Hazer for us only two years ago!!” Krist was practically vibrating with fury and Gulf had enough. He turned his back to Mew and Singto and put a calming hand on Krist’s shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay, Krist. Relax, that’s it.” Gulf’s hand gently stroked the other man's shoulder, unaware of the anger he was causing the two elder men behind him. “Let’s just take the stairs, okay? It’s only a few floors and it’ll give us a good warm-up before we eat.”

“Gulf!” Mew snapped, causing the younger to tilt his head slightly over his shoulder to see the face contorted with fury staring back at him. Surprisingly, Gulf didn’t feel anything other than amusement at that which he showed with a little smile on the corner of his lips. 

“Let’s go, everyone.” At the command, all of the hazers headed for the staircase to the left of the elevator, leaving their Heads standing their together.

“Krist, let me explain, please?” Singto asked, reaching a hand out to keep the elevator doors open and invite the other in. Krist looked at him and then looked up into Gulf’s eyes, making his decision based on what he saw there.

“Maybe later. C’mon Gulf.” The two went to join their teams on the stairs, silently climbing down the four flights to the ballroom they’d be eating in. The team’s walked in together, silent as a ghost and joined the line for the buffet. After gathering their food, they moved some table together and sat as a unit, finally breaking the silence and holding small conversations.

The other teams were confused to see people they didn’t recognize as they thought all of the Head Hazers had gone to the party the night before. 

Gulf and Krist were quiet for a while and then Krist said, “That was P’Singto. He was the Head Hazer for Kasetsart two years ago when he was a third year. Now he’s doing his Master’s degree at Bangkok University. We used to have a thing before he left the school but I guess he’s moved on now. I can live with that but how could he betray our school and haze for another?”

Gulf nodded along with Krist’s words and rubbed his back softly. “I don’t think he’s moved on Krist. He seemed pretty anxious to talk to you. I could see you weren’t ready and that’s why I didn’t want you to stay with him.” He let out a sigh and then continued.

“The guy he was with is Mew Suppasit. He’s the Head Hazer from Chula and my boyfriend, sort of. I don’t know how they know each other but I don’t think it’s because they are together romantically.” The clock chimed that it was 10 am and breakfast was ending.

Standing up fluidly, Gulf smiled at his new friend and said, “Let’s worry about it later, yeah? For now, we have a competition to win. Good luck!” He held his hand out and was pleased when Krist smirked playfully and shook it.

“Bring it on, Gulfie boy.” Gulf just laughed and wiggled his eyebrows menacingly. Across the room, two Head Hazers watched the proceedings with stone cold faces. No one noticed another Hazer with a sly grin following the taller man’s movements as he left the hall to prepare, his two friends beside him. 

The first day of competition consisted of the chant and formation portions of the score. Gulf was honestly bored out of his mind watching everyone do the same thing over and over. He only payed attention when Krist, Mew and Singto went up. Krist surprised him by being much stricter than Gulf assumed he could be. Singto was pretty traditional in his execution and that just made Gulf dislike him even more. What truly surprised him was P’Mew. He didn’t haze as harshly as Gulf had seen just a few months ago and he wondered what changed.

When there was a break in the teams going, Gulf turned to Mild and said, “I’ll be back, I’m just going to the restroom.” He received a nod from the other and proceeded to leave the ballroom in search of the toilets. He saw a door down the hall that looked promising so he headed that direction, never noticing that someone was following him.

Gulf relieved himself and was washing his hands when he felt someone staring at him. He looked up in the mirror to see a boy he’d never met before standing behind him. He was wearing the black Head Hazer over-shirt but Gulf couldn’t see his name clearly. He turned around and faced the guy, raising an eyebrow in question.

“I’ve been watching you, Gulf.” The guy came closer to Gulf and reached up as if to touch his cheek. Gulf moved out of the way and tried to head for the door, not liking the way the guy was looking at him. Before he could make it there, he was slammed up against the wall.

“Where do you think you’re going? I’m not done talking to you.” Gulf was furious that this guy had the audacity to attack him so he lifted his leg and kicked him hard in the shin, releasing the hold the other had on him and racing out of the bathroom.

“Get back here!!” The shorter guy yelled, giving chase as best he could with his injured leg. Gulf was a football player so his kick packed a punch. Gulf could see the door to the ballroom was still open and he tried to get there, to get to safety but he felt something hit him in between his shoulders and it took him down. 

“Help! Somebody help! Mew! P’Mew! P-” Gulf’s screams were cut off as the attacker put his hand over his mouth and started to drag him towards a supply closet. Gulf struggled and hit out at the other but his grip wouldn’t loosen. Finally, Gulf bit the hand stifling his screams as hard as he could, tasting blood. Unfortunately, that just earned him a heavy blow to the back of his head, the hand never releasing his mouth. 

They were almost inside the closet when Gulf heard someone call his name. To his surprise it was Singto who had just come out of the ballroom to use the restroom as well. The elder called out for Mew and quickly rushed to release Gulf from his attacker. Gulf was light headed from the head injuries he’d sustained but he knew when Mew arrived by the gentle hands that cradled him to the broad chest he was so familiar with. 

Gulf’s vision slowly cleared and he could see Boat, Mild and Krist helping Singto to restrain the guy who attacked him. He turned his head away and buried it in the shoulder he was snuggled up to, enjoying the safety Mew represented. 

The competition was put on hold while they tried to figure out what happened. A medic came to check Gulf out as best he could with Mew not allowing him to be put down. He gave his statement on what happened to the officials and the police and then Mew took him upstairs to rest. He felt so weak and foolish and he told the elder so.

“Gulf, this is not your fault! That guy has been watching you all day, I noticed it earlier and tried to keep an eye on him but he slipped out before I noticed you were gone too. I’m sorry I didn’t notice faster, Bii.” Mew laid him on the bed in his room, sliding in beside him to provide warmth.

They cuddled together and Gulf sighed in contentment. He was a bit bruised up but he luckily didn’t sustain too many injuries today. He was a bit shaken by what happened but that was to be expected. 

“Stay with me tonight, P’Mew. Please?” Gulf clenched his little hands into the front of Mew’s clothes, fearing he’d disappear if he let go. They’d been apart for too long and this attack threw Gulf’s anxiety into overdrive. He hadn’t had a panic attack in so long but now he knew he would if Mew left.

“Of course, Yai Nong.” Mew stroked the younger’s head sweetly and cuddled him closer, lulling him to sleep. After a while of plotting revenge in his mind, Mew also fell asleep next to his love, happy they’d be together again soon.


	16. Chapter 15 - Competition Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update everyone! I had a very unexpected move this past week so life has been hectic but I will be back to more regular updates now! We only have 5 chapters left after this! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Check out Twitter for visuals: https://twitter.com/Mote_Taker/status/1229908604242796545?s=20

Gulf woke up the next morning to see his P’Mew’s face inches away from his. With a little smile on his lips, he snuggled deeper into the elder’s embrace and made a happy noise when the arms tightened around him.

“Is Yai Nong planning on cuddling all day?” The husky voice sent a shiver down Gulf’s spine. He tilted his head back and looked up at Mew.

“Thank you, P’Mew.” Mew’s eyes softened and he brought a hand up to gently stroke Gulf’s hair. He placed a sweet kiss on the taller man’s forehead and said, “I’ll always be by your side, Gulf. I’m sorry I let my past issues get in between us.”

Gulf sat up and Mew followed him. Reaching out, Gulf lightly grasped the other’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb along the veins on the back. “P’Mew, you said you found the answer and I thought I would be so happy to hear it but now,” Gulf took a deep breath, “I’m not sure I’m ready. This whole incident has thrown me for a loop and I realized I haven’t done anything except wait for you. I don’t regret it but now I need some time to process everything. I don’t want to let this attack change who I am and it will if I just hide behind you.”

Mew clenched Gulf’s hand tightly and looked away from his water-filled eyes. He thought about everything his Nong had just said and what they’d both been going through the past few months. He agreed that his issues had taken him time to handle and he had missed Gulf every day but Gulf had spent that time waiting for him to make a decision and that must have torn him apart little by little. 

“I understand, Yai Nong. It’s my turn to wait for you and I will wait for as long as you want me to. We will keep doing what we’ve been doing before this competition started, okay?” After seeing Gulf nod, Mew softly ran his thumbs under the younger’s eyes to clear the tears that had fallen as he spoke.

“Now, let’s get ready because we still have to finish this competition. You’re going down, Kana!” The last was met with a playful kick as Mew ran to start the shower. Gulf chuckled and gathered his clothes before he also went into the bathroom.

“Let’s shower together before I beat your ass at Hazing.” The hotel room was filled with teasing and laughter for the next hour as the semi-reunited lovers joked around happily.

The couple met up with their friend’s downstairs for breakfast and Gulf hated the stares he was getting from everyone in the room. He huddled down into himself and turned his head into Mew’s shoulder. Mew glared at everyone causing them to quickly turn away but it didn’t stop the whispers from reaching them.

“Isn’t he the one who got attacked yesterday?”

“Why is he with Mew Suppasit? Is he cheating and that’s why he was attacked??”

“They weren’t together yesterday but they seem so close…”

Mew sat Gulf down next to Mild and across from Krist before leaning down to his ear. “I’ll get you some food, okay?” Gulf nodded and leaned into the caress Mew gave his head before he stalked across the room to the buffet spread.

Mild grabbed his hand under the table and Gulf smiled softly at everyone before he leaned over and cuddled into his best friend’s side. He tried to drown out the noise of everyone talking about him by thinking about the competition ahead. He’d been told yesterday that he didn’t need to participate in the final event if he didn’t want to but Gulf said he could do it. He didn’t want to let his team or school down because of some asshole.

Today was the freestyle event and Gulf was positive his team would be able to get the most points in this category. Mew came back with a plate full of Gulf’s favorite foods and seated himself to the right of his Nong.

“Eat slowly and only as much as you can handle, okay Bii?” Mew helped the younger to sit up and kept his left arm around him as they started eating and Mew talked with the other hazers.

About 30 minutes later, the organizer told everyone to head into the competition hall next door. Gulf stood and was about to head to the door with Mild when he felt a hand on his arm holding him back. Looking over his shoulder, he saw P’Mew gazing at him intensely. The next thing he knew, he was being kissed passionately in front of everyone. Cat calls and whistles rent the air which made Gulf’s cheeks turn pink in his Phi’s grasp.

They separated what felt like hours later and Gulf couldn’t stop his embarrassment. He hit Mew’s chest and scolded him. “P’Mew!”

Mew laughed quietly before he leaned down and whispered, “I know you don’t want my answer, Yai Nong, but if you couldn’t already tell, my answer is you. You will always be more important than everything else, especially some hazing competition.” With a final kiss on his cheek, Mew walked out of the room to meet his waiting team, none of who had the courage to tease him.

Gulf turned around after his cheeks went back to normal and saw Boat and Mild grinning at him like the clowns they were. Feeling more like himself than he had in 24 hours, Gulf shoved past his friends with a curt, “Stop it! Let’s go.”

The freestyle competition went off without a hitch for Gulf’s team and he enjoyed seeing the other school’s performances. There was way more creativity than at the KMU competition. One school especially caught his eye; Srinakharinwirot University. The head hazer’s name was Ohm Pawat and he was surprisingly fierce despite his looks. His freestyle routine seemed to incorporate self defense training and action moves which made it very entertaining to watch. 

They had lunch and a few hours of free time which Gulf and his friends old and new spent playing down at the pool. Gulf was trying his best to calm his anxiety and nervousness but it wasn’t working as well as he had hoped. No one noticed his dilemma, or at least he thought no one did, until P’Mew grabbed him around the waist during one of their games and ran off with him to the locker room.

Gulf laughed the whole way there and turned to face Mew once he was finally set on his feet again. The look on Mew’s face stopped the laughter in his throat and caused him to look away. Gulf allowed Mew to lift his face and settle it in the crevice of his collarbone. Once he was firmly in place, Gulf couldn’t stop the tears from coming. He cried for ten minutes, grabbing at Mew like he was his lifeline. The entire time, Mew stayed silent, rubbing the younger’s back and tightening his hold when Gulf reached for him.

Once he had finally calmed down, he couldn’t look Mew in the eye. _I just told him I couldn’t rely on him in fear of losing myself and here I am crying in his arms for the third time in two days._

“Stop thinking whatever you’re thinking. You need support right now, Gulf, and if I’m the one who gives it, so what. We know where we stand and I already said I will wait for you but that doesn’t mean I’m going to sit back as you tear yourself apart inside.” 

_He’s too good to me…_

“Thank you, Khun Phi.” It was all he had to say for they both understood all of the underlying meaning. The two men cleaned themselves up before returning to their friends. It was time to head back inside to get ready for the ceremony. Everyone was required to wear a suit so extra preparation was necessary. 

“Everyone! Let’s head inside to get dressed! Anyone who needs help with a tie, come to Gulf’s room and I will help you.” Mew ignored the teasing calls he was getting a led Gulf into the hotel.  
“Why are you getting ready in my room?” Gulf asked curiously, his head tilted cutely to the side.

“You told me before that you hate wearing suits and didn’t know how to tie a tie so I figured I’d help. Also, you’re not in the best mental state and I don’t want to leave you alone.” 

Gulf accepted the reasons because as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was feeling fragile and he didn’t want anyone else to see him fall apart, not even Mild. 

The couple went to Mew’s room first to gather his suit and toiletries before they went down to Gulf’s room. They showered together and it was anything but sexual, for which Gulf was grateful. No words were spoken but Mew always kept a hand on him and even rubbed his back to ease the tension he could see forming. 

After the shower, Gulf went to his closet and pulled out the suit P’Best had gotten for him for this event. He wasn’t lying when he said he hated wearing suits and he didn’t own one that fit since he’d had a growth spurt a few years ago. The suit was white with a sophisticated windowpane pattern. The undershirt was a deep orange and had no collar. 

“Look, Phi! My suit doesn’t even have a tie!” Gulf wore a huge grin knowing he wouldn’t have to be uncomfortable the entire night. His happiness was short lived when he looked up to see Mew in _the exact same suit._

“What the hell?” Mew looked up at the exclamation and his jaw dropped when he saw Gulf holding the same suit he was wearing in his hand. 

“Why do you have the same suit as me??” Gulf started getting mad, the fact that it could be a coincidence never crossing his mind.

“I don’t know, Gulf. My manager, Boss, picked this suit out as I didn’t have time to look for one myself. I’m so sorry. Should I try to see if he can bring me a new one?”

Gulf could see that Mew genuinely didn’t know how this could have happened so he took a deep breath and let out his anger. It was obviously a coincidence that neither of them could have planned for but he didn’t want Mew to have to scramble to find a new suit when the ceremony starts in less than half an hour.

“No, P’Mew, it’s okay. I’m sorry I got so angry; I don’t know what came over me.” Mew just smiled gently and helped Gulf get into the suit properly as the shirt was a bit tricky. 

After they were both dressed, they turned towards the full-length mirror and Gulf couldn’t stop the giggle from coming out of his mouth.

“It’s kind of hilarious, isn’t it? We look ridiculous together.” Mew chuckled along with his Nong, amused by his emotional turn around.

“I don’t think we could ever look ridiculous together but this is funny. I wonder if anyone else will have the same misfortune.” Gulf was about to answer when a knock came at the door. He walked over and opened it to see Mild and Boat both wearing white suits as well, though theirs weren’t the exact same. Upon seeing the two men in the room, Mild couldn’t hold his laughter in and ended up crying his concealer off. 

Once everyone was finally ready, the group went down to the ballroom to see it had been transformed yet again into a fancy award show set up. Pictures were being taken by a professional photographer for social media and of course they spotted Mew right away.

“P’Mew! We are from Hazing Thailand, could you please come take a picture for us?” Then they saw Gulf standing next to him and practically started foaming at the mouth. “Nong Gulf too! Getting a picture of you two together would be perfect!” 

Mew looked at his Nong to see what he thought and saw he has a smile on his face. Locking eyes, Gulf shrugged and started walking towards the backdrop they had set up. The couple posed for a few pictures before heading to their seats which were in different areas. Gulf gave Mew’s hand a squeeze in reassurance and sat down with Boat and Mild on either side of him. 

The ceremony started quickly and there was very little introduction before they started announcing the top ten schools. The top ten would receive additional funding for their schools while the top five would be sent on a trip that the number one spot got to choose.

“In fifth place, Srinakharinwirot University led by Ohm Pawat!” Gulf clapped loudly as he saw the cherub faced boy run on stage. He seemed so energetic and Gulf was surprised that he hadn’t made it higher up in the rankings. 

“In fourth place, Bangkok University led by Singto Prachaya!” The announcement was accompanied by loud applause and Singto moved to the stage to accept his trophy. Gulf clapped politely as he still didn’t know or like the elder very much.

“Third place goes to… Kasetsart University led by Krist Perawat!” Gulf jumped to his feet to cheer for his new friend, letting out whistles along with both their teams. Krist blushed as he accepted the award and moved to stand next to Singto, who gave him a thumbs up.

“I see the student has surpassed the teacher,” Singto whispered, trying to ease the tension between them. Krist smiled and said, “Maybe you should learn a thing or two from me now, P’Sing.” 

“We would like to call on stage Mew Suppasit and Gulf Kanawut.” Gulf gulped nervously and rubbed his hands down his legs as he shakily made his way to the stage. He knew this meant they were the top two but he didn’t know who would win or how it would affect their relationship. He stood next to his P’Mew and gave him a nervous smile. Mew grinned back, much more relaxed, and threw an arm over his shoulders.

“We will announce first place now. In first place…

King Mongkut’s University led by Gulf Kanawut!!” The crowd went crazy as Mew pulled Gulf into a tight embrace. He’d won! He’d won the Intercollegiate Hazing Competition of Thailand!

He accepted the trophy and raised it high above his head in victory. The ceremony ended with the reporters trying to interview Gulf but he was swept away by his team and friends as they all headed up to his room to celebrate.

“You did it, Gulf!” Mild screamed in his ear but all he could do was grin back in happiness. He locked eyes with Mew and smirked.

“I told you I’d win, Suppasit.” Mew laughed and ruffled his hair.

“I let you win, Kanawut. I wouldn’t be a good Phi otherwise.” Gulf snorted and batted the hand away playfully. 

They partied well into the evening and Gulf couldn’t even remember when everyone left but he did know that he was lying next to his Khun Phi and that made a smile appear on his face as he drifted off into sleep.


	17. Chapter 16 - UK Here We Come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 4 more chapters until this story ends! I hope you all enjoy this addition and are excited to see how this story ends! Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mote_Taker/status/1229908604242796545?s=20

A month later saw the top five hazing teams in Thailand boarding a flight to the United Kingdom. As the winner, Gulf was the one to choose where the teams would be going on their trip so he had obviously chosen to fly to London to see his favorite football team play. The other boys were excited to go to one of the most famous cities in the world though not everyone wanted to see the football match.

“Do we have to go to the game with you?” Boat whined, not a fan of football in the least.

“Yes! It’s the only mandatory thing we have to do for the week we will be here! It’s the whole point of the trip so suck it up!” Gulf snapped back at his friend good naturedly, his excitement stopping his annoyance in its tracks. He was hopping around the seating area talking to everyone who was going with them. Along with Gulf, Mild and Boat, the four other hazing teams were all coming. Gulf was so happy to see Krist again as they had been texting each other often over the past month since the competition. 

His Khun Phi was watching him float around with amusement, much more relaxed as he knew the flight was going to be extremely long. He sat languidly wearing black sweat and a comfy long sleeve, holding a novel in one large hand. 

About half an hour later, the announcement was made that they could start boarding soon. They boarded the plane and found their seats easily enough, everyone nervous for the 13-hour flight ahead of them.

Gulf was bouncing in his seat with excitement because it was finally happening! He looked over when he felt a hand on his thigh and beamed at Mew.

“Are you ready P’Mew??”

“We still have a long flight to get through so try to calm down, Nong.” Mew was amused by the younger’s premature enthusiasm.

Gulf just snorted and looked out the window again, resuming his bouncing.

It only took an hour after takeoff for Gulf’s energy to dwindle down to nothing and the whining to start. Luckily, Mew was prepared with snacks and movies to lull the other into a deep sleep for the remainder of the flight.

Mew was the only one of their group awake for landing and he was amazed by the view as the plane descended through the clouds.

_Ding!_

“On behalf of Thai Airways, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this flight and welcome you to London.”

Gulf finally stirred from sleep and ecstatically shouted, “We’re here!” causing the other passengers to laugh at his exuberance.

The massive group slowly exited the plane, trying to shake off their sleepiness as it was early afternoon in London. They walked together to claim their bags and board the shuttle bus that had been organized for them by the hazing committee. It only took about 45 minutes for them to reach their hotel and everyone was amazed by how nice it was. 

“Okay, everyone! You have the rest of the afternoon to do whatever you want. We will meet back here at 7 pm to go to dinner and then I’d recommend an early night to fight the jet lag. Tomorrow we go to the Chelsea game at 10 am so everyone be ready by 8, okay?” P’Mew gave everyone their room keys and then they went up a few at a time to their rooms, leaving just Gulf’s team and Mew for last.

“Thanks for making sure we shared a room, Mew. It’ll be nice to have this time together.” Mild said, clapping Mew on the shoulder. The eldest laughed and said, “Boat slipped me $100 to make it happen weeks ago but it was already in the plan so.”

Boat exclaimed in mock anger and started chasing Mew around the lobby asking for his money back. The two best friends watched their partners act like children and chuckled quietly before heading to the elevators.

“Hurry up, guys! I want to take a nap before dinner!” Mew and Boat looked up at Gulf’s call and then turned to each other seriously. They stared for a few seconds before nodding, shaking hands, and following the other two upstairs. Gulf shook his head at their antics and pressed the button for their floor. 

After reaching their room, Gulf promptly flopped on the bed in exhaustion and whined when Mew lifted him off immediately.

“Nooooo you mean Phi! I’m tired, let me sleep!” Mew laughed and ushered Gulf into the bathroom, sitting him down on the bench inside before returning to the main room and gathering their supplies. He went back to see the youngest slumped over on the bench, trying to sleep again. Another small tantrum occurred as Mew stood him up, undressed him, and deposited him under the cold spray of the shower. 

They showered together and grumpy Gulf turned into cuddly Gulf as they made their way to the luxuriously comfortable bed they had in their room. Mew snuggled him in tightly and kissed his head as they slipped off into dreamland for a few hours before dinner. 

Everyone met up at 7 pm and followed Mew to a private room off of the hotel’s restaurant for a delicious dinner together. All of the teams were mingling and getting along, the pressure of competition long gone and friendships taking their place. One table held the heads and Mild and Boat, causing Ohm to look like a 7th wheel from the outside but everyone included him in the conversation so he didn’t feel lonely.

They ate so much that everyone was in a food coma afterwards, not wanting to walk to the elevators to get back to their rooms any time soon. The first to rouse himself was Mild who ushered everyone out as he saw the staff coming in to clear up their mess. They all said thank you and headed upstairs to slip into an exhausted sleep, tummies full and hearts light. 

Tomorrow they’d have a fun filled day watching a football game and then explore London some more. Gulf couldn’t wait and neither could Mew because he planned on asking the younger one to officially be his boyfriend again when they went sightseeing together. He just hoped he would say yes.


	18. Chapter 17 - Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update is here! Thank you all for waiting so long, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mote_Taker/status/1229908604242796545?s=20

The next day everyone was up early and Gulf’s excitement seemed to radiate to the others on the way to the stadium. The hazers all looked on in amusement as Mew tried to rein in his Nong as if he truly was a child. Gulf was almost literally bouncing off the walls of the van, unable to keep still at the thought that he was finally going to see a Chelsea game in person with all of his friends. It was a dream come true!

“Gulf, please! Calm down!” Mew had resorted to begging as the 185 cm boy had tried to stand up while the van was still in motion, causing him to headbutt Mew’s chin on the way down after he fell. 

Once the van actually came to a stop, Mew physically restrained Gulf in order to let everyone else get out in one piece. Gulf whined and thrashed like an angry toddler so, when no one was looking, Mew gently bit his shoulder which made Gulf still instantly.

“What was that for?” He asked in confusion. 

“To stop your little tantrum. Behave or I will take you back to the hotel right now and you won’t see the game at all.” Gulf pouted at his Khun Phi’s words but he tried to calm his excitement down nonetheless. He would be revisiting that biting situation again later, though, don’t you worry. 

The game was amazing and Chelsea won, much to everyone’s thrill. Gulf was in heaven after the match was over, almost floating on the way to the van. Mew and Mild decided that lunch was in order so they headed off to find something simple to eat. The group ended up at a fast food joint because no one could agree on a cuisine they all wanted. After their stomachs were full, they spit up into groups to go sightseeing for the rest of the day, everyone wanting to see different things which fell right into Mew’s plans to get Gulf alone.

“I want to go see Big Ben!” Gulf yelled out when Mild asked where everyone wanted to go. To his dismay, no one else wanted to go, instead choosing to see museums or Buckingham Palace. His heart fell at that, knowing he wouldn’t be able to see it today if he was the only one who wished to go.

“I’ll go with Gulfie to see the clock and we can all meet up at the hotel for dinner around 8 pm, okay?” Gulf spun around to see the person who said that, a grin on his face once he saw it was his P’Mew. Latching onto his arm immediately, the younger almost dislocated Mew’s shoulder with the strength he used to drag them over to a cab. 

The ride over consisted of them googling the tower’s history and learning that it wouldn’t chime at all whilst they were there today. In order to not get Gulf’s hopes crushed, Mew decided that he would use his headphones to play the chimes in the younger’s ears once the clock stuck 5 pm, which would be a few minutes after they arrived. 

Mew paid the taxi driver and followed Gulf over to where you could best see Big Ben, both men in awe of the magnificent structure in front of them. Sneakily getting his headphones out and pulling up the YouTube video, Mew gently put the pods into Gulf’s ears and pressed play. Gulf turned to look at Mew and felt tears well up in his eyes as he heard Big Ben’s chimes ring. 

They stood there for what seemed like forever as the chimes quieted in the headphones and the water ran by below them, a gentle sound in such a big city. Gulf removed the headphones and handed them back to Mew, still tearing up at how sweet the elder was to him. Once Mew put his phone away, he had an armful of squishy Gulf as the younger glued himself to the other, holding on for dear life. 

Mew laughed at how cute the taller boy was and hugged him back just as tightly. He braced himself for what he was about to say, glad he didn’t have to look into those giant puppy eyes as he did this.

“So, I know it’s been my turn to wait for you and I shouldn’t even be doing this right now because it should be you telling me but… I love you, Gulf. I love you so much that I would do absolutely anything for you and with you. This past month and half has been so hard knowing that we aren’t actually together and, while I know I made you wait so much longer, I’m hoping you’ll forgive this old guy for his impatience. What I’m trying to say is, will you be my boyfriend, Yai Nong? We don’t have to do anything differently; we can still take it slowly but I would be the happiest man on Earth if you said yes.” 

Mew was breathing heavily by the time he finished his speech, rushing to get the words out and holding onto Gulf tighter than ever in order to not have to look into his eyes and see rejection again. He was so weak for his Nong and he hoped more than anything that he’d say yes. 

Gulf’s head was swimming, thinking about what to do. He’d been planning on telling Mew later this week that he wanted it to be official again but this threw him for a loop. His tears finally spilled over and his body shook with heart-wrenching sobs. He felt as if he’d gotten so close to losing Mew and the pain he felt was enough to make his breath catch in his throat. Conscious of the fact that they were in public in a foreign country, Gulf buried his head in Mew’s shoulder and calmed himself quickly.

Turning slightly to the side, Gulf breathed one word into P’Mew’s ear that changed everything. 

“Yes.”

Mew sucked in a deep breath and then picked Gulf up off the floor in his joy. He said yes! After so long being apart and having to wait, they were once again together. 

The rest of the afternoon was a blur for both men as they could only focus on their entangled fingers as they walked the streets of London. They made it back to their hotel extremely early and went up to the room, Gulf blushing on the way as he realized nothing was holding them back anymore. He looked at Mew’s broad shoulders as the elder led the way down the hallway, biting his lip as he felt the hurried feeling in the air around them. 

The second he stepped into the room his back was slammed up against the closing door and his mouth was taken in a fiery kiss. A groan left his lips as a hand grabbed his left ass cheek firmly, massaging the flesh hungrily. 

Mew left his mouth to give him a chance to breath but it got caught in his throat as the elder sucked a hickey into his neck ferociously. The passion was coming off the elder in waves that made Gulf’s head spin. He couldn’t form coherent thoughts other than ‘yes’ and ‘more’.

Somehow, Mew managed to bring them over to the bed while stripping them of their shirts along the way. Gulf felt himself flop onto the bed in an unsexy way and was about to move when Mew attacked his torso with more kisses and hickeys, eating him like a starving man. He couldn’t control the sounds coming out of his mouth as Khun Phi found every sensitive spot and explored each of them thoroughly. 

Reaching the top of his Nong’s pants, Mew looked up for permission to go further. Seeing how gone Gulf was, he crawled up the slim body to stare directly into his eyes.

“Gulf, are you okay with going farther? We don’t have to go all the way and I don’t want to do anything you’re not ready for.” He could see Gulf swimming back to the surface through his pleasure and repeated his questions again to make sure the younger actually understood what he had said. He wasn’t going to hurt his boyfriend in the first few hours because he didn’t get his consent.

Gulf considered the words that finally penetrated his subconscious after he cleared his head. He thought about whether he wanted to go all the way and decided that he was ready. This was his Khun Phi. He knew he wouldn’t hurt him and that it would feel incredible. Locking eyes with the elder, he let a sinful smirk linger on his lips before he licked them slowly and said,

“Show me what you’ve got, Khun Phi.”

He watched as Mew’s eyes lit up with a devilish glee and he felt himself harden even more in his jeans when the elder let out a dark chuckle.

“Be careful what you ask for, Gulf.”


	19. Chapter 18 - Discoveries and Whirlwinds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 18+ chapter is here! I hope you guys like it! It's been a long time since I've tried to write something like this so please let me know how it is in the comments! Only two more chapters until the end!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mote_Taker/status/1229908604242796545?s=20

“Be careful what you ask for, Gulf.”

Gulf gulped at the look in his boyfriend’s eyes, deciding he probably shouldn’t have challenged the elder when he was so riled up already. Before he could try to calm the elder, Mew had unbuckled his pants and flipped him over onto his stomach. He gasped and tried to scramble away when he felt a warm tongue swipe across his cheek, dangerously close to his entrance. 

“Don’t, Phi! That’s dirty!” His protests fell on deaf ears as Mew spread his cheeks with his massive hands and started eating Gulf out. The younger groaned and shrieked, struggling with the decision to pull away or give in to the feeling. The confusion caused him to essentially grind his ass back on Mew’s tongue, causing him to scream as the wiggling appendage dug deeper. 

Only after Gulf was a puddle on the bed did Mew pull away and wipe his face on the sheets, pleased with his work so far but knowing he had so much more in store for his Nong. While Gulf was still spaced out, a veined arm reached into the side table and pulled out a condom and bottle of lube. He gently turned his love over and moved him up to place his head on a pillow, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek as he saw his still dazed brown eyes.

Mew popped the lid of the lube open and coated his long fingers liberally before leaning over and taking Gulf’s half hard member into his mouth, snapping the younger out of his stupor. 

“P’Mew!” The shout was followed by loud groans and slurping noises as the shorter bobbed up and down slowly at first and then established a delicious rhythm meant to unravel the other. Gulf was so overwhelmed with the sensation that he barely noticed Mew spreading his legs open until he felt something slick brush against his entrance again. He realized that Mew was going to open him up and threw his head back in pleasure as one finger gently slid past the rings of muscle in search of his prostate. 

“What the hell!” Mew laughed around his mouthful gleefully at Gulf’s exclamation. _Found it._

After that, Gulf couldn’t really tell you what happened. He was swimming along in a semi-coherent state as Mew played his body like an instrument. With every suck, with every brush against his insides, Gulf would let out the most delightful sounds. Mew couldn’t get enough and he was almost disappointed when he felt the younger start tensing in preparation to cum before he remembered that he would have plenty of time to do this to Gulf again. 

“Ah, Khun Phi! I’m-” Gulf couldn’t finish his sentence as he arched off of the bed, only Mew’s hands and mouth keeping him steady as an incredible orgasm rushed through his body. He felt himself slam back to the mattress as his dick kept pulsing gently in Mew’s mouth, overstimulated by the small licks and sucks the elder was still doing, hoping to get as much of Guf’s cum as possible. Gulf lifted his head at the same time as Mew and couldn’t keep his neck up as he watched his Phi swallow lewdly. 

“You ready for more, Bii?” Gulf’s eyes widened as he realized he was so sated already and they haven’t even gotten to the main event yet! _This man is going to kill me!_

He thought about whether or not he was ready and after squirming around on the mussed-up sheets for a minute he nodded his assent to P’Mew. The other man leaned down to give him a deep kiss while he also ripped open the condom wrapper and rolled it down his aching member. Drenching the condom in lube, Mew positioned himself between his boyfriend’s legs and aimed the head down towards his entrance. He pulled back from the kiss to ask, “Are you ready?” one more time. 

Gulf nodded and prepared himself for Mew’s penetration. His mouth and eyes opened wide as he felt himself be stretched apart by something too big to fit in his unused hole. Mew took it slow but Gulf felt like he was choking on Mew’s length as it finally bottomed out inside of him. He tried to catch his breath as Mew stilled to give him time to adjust to this new feeling. He experimentally clenched and was delighted to see Mew shut his eyes tight, muscles tensing and veins popping with the effort it took the older to not start thrusting into Gulf wildly. 

After waiting a minute, Gulf felt his body relax at the intrusion and gestured for Mew to pull out slowly. Every inch that was removed from his body set Gulf on fire, nudging nerves along the way that sent goosebumps across all of his exposed skin. Once just the head was inside his lover, Mew started to push back in, going as slowly as he could in fear of hurting Gulf. It only took a few thrusts for Gulf to feel like he could take more.

“You can go faster, Phi,” Gulf whispered, not wanting to break the bubble of tension that surrounded the couple on the bed. Mew nodded and started going a little faster on each thrust, watching Gulf’s face for any signs of discomfort or pain. When he saw none, he increased his speed until his entire body was moving with the sole purpose of pleasing Gulf. 

The younger could feel Mew holding back so he gathered his legs under him and on the next thrust in, he jerked his hips up to make Mew slam into him harder. They both groaned at the sensation, Mew starting to go harder and rougher, moving back to sit on his heels and holding Gulf’s hips to give himself leverage. The new angle made Gulf scream out, his hands flying above his head to push against the headboard, letting him get Mew deeper and deeper inside of him. Mew knew he wasn’t going to last very long at this rate. He hadn’t been with anyone in a very long time and his hand had stopped working to satisfy his needs when he was much younger. Feeling Gulf squeeze around his cock was making it so hard to hold back and not cum immediately. Not wanting to finish before his boyfriend, he reached forward to grab Gulf’s angry looking dick and start stroking it in time with the rhythm his hips had set. 

Gulf couldn’t take it anymore and his second orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave, his mind going blank and his passage clenching Mew in a vice. The elder roared with his orgasm, filling the condom with so much cum, it burst inside of Gulf. Neither truly cared as they lay sated together on the bed, bodies entwined as closely as possible. When he could finally think coherently again, Gulf looked to his left at Mew and grinned when they locked eyes. 

“That was amazing!” Mew smiled back at Gulf and reached out a hand to lovingly stroke his face. They basked in their afterglow for a while before getting up to shower. Now that they had been as intimate as a couple could be, the shower was no longer something sexual. Instead, it made Gulf’s heart swell with love and comfort to be able to be this close to his lover for the first time. 

They met up with everyone else downstairs for dinner and ate at the hotel restaurant again. The food was amazing and everyone was going to miss it when they left later in the week. The next few days were filled with sightseeing, movies, plays, and about a dozen rounds of sex for the couple, which left them both exhausted but smiling every day. Gulf was sad to leave London behind and he wasn’t the only one. The entire group was morose as they checked their luggage and gave their tickets to the customs agents. 

“Don’t worry, Yai Nong. We can always come back another time.” Mew’s words cheered the younger up and his energy spread to the others as the boarded their plane, excited about future adventures they could take together. 

The weeks after the trip were peaceful for Gulf and his friends. They were all finalizing everything with the university for graduation and Gulf knew Mew had something big planned for that day because his mom had called and told him that Mew had visited her with gifts and greetings the week before. He had been shocked and immediately called Mew only to hear him nonchalantly say, “I had to greet her, Gulf. It’s only proper when I’m courting her son.” Gulf had blushed and rushed off the phone at that, not knowing what to say. 

A week before graduation, Gulf was sitting with his manager looking over different modeling jobs he could do that summer and he saw an offer for a magazine that was really famous in Thailand at the time. His manager told him that he had heard from P’Mew’s manager that he would be doing the shoot and that he needed a partner. Gulf was hesitant because of the hate he already receives daily but he knew it was too great an opportunity to pass up so he said yes. 

The photo shoot was going well, the team surrounding the models going crazy for their chemistry together. Gulf had been hesitant to model with Mew but he was glad he had taken the job. He was having so much fun and every time he moved to touch his Khun Phi in a different place, the crew screamed a little, making him laugh. He hoped they would have more jobs together after this.

As they were changing into the second outfit, he decided to pay a little game with P’Mew, slipping his underwear off and just pulling the shorts on over his naked legs. He had carefully put a butt plug in this morning in preparation for teasing his Phi and the shorts brushed the end lightly as he walked. Once he was ready, the taller strolled out of the dressing room and walked over to where Mew was waiting on set. Turning his head away from everyone, he got extremely close to the elder. Mew automatically wrapped his large hands around Gulf’s tiny waist, pulling him that much closer, causing more squeals from the crew. Leaning in, Gulf whispered quietly in his ear, “Khun Phi, I have a little problem.”

“What’s wrong, Yai Nong?” The taller of the two could hear a bit of worry in the other’s voice accompanied by his hand slipping off his waist to the top curve of his ass. _Perfect!_

“I thought that these shorts would be okay with underwear underneath but they looked a bit strange so I took them off. It’ll be okay right?” He knew exactly when his boyfriend processed what he had said because he froze, breath catching in his throat, thumb stroking his waistband in realization. Gulf held back his laughter as much as possible, grateful he wasn’t looking into Mew’s eyes because he knew he wouldn’t believe his act if he was.

“It’ll be okay, Nong. Just make sure not to sit down or spread your legs too far apart.” _Poor P’Mew,_ Gulf thought. He has no idea what to do with this information. _Let’s up the ante a little bit, shall we?_

“But what if…” He trailed off, shy with what he was about to say. The surprise he had originally planned seemed a bit intense now that he was finally admitting it out loud.

“What if what, Gulfie?” Mew was racking his brain trying to find the right words to comfort his lover. He knew they couldn’t go back to the dressing room now as the photographer was almost ready to go for the next set of pictures and they would delay the shoot by leaving. They’d just have to make sure no one noticed. 

“What if they see the butt plug I put in this morning?” Mew choked on air and backed away from Gulf a few steps in shock, meeting his eyes to see if he was being truthful or just messing with him. He saw nothing but genuine shyness and worry in Gulf’s eyes and that made him start to freak out. _He’s wearing a butt plug?! At a photo shoot?! Why the fuck would he do that??_

Mew’s mind was all over the place trying to figure out a motive that he almost missed the smirk appear fleetingly on Gulf’s face. _Oh, I get it now. Gulf wants to play that game, huh? Okay then, let’s play._

Turning towards his boyfriend, Mew made sure no one was behind or beside his boyfriend and ran his hand slowly down his back, all the way to the top of his ass again. Locking eyes with Gulf, the elder brought two fingers down and dug them into the head of the plug, driving it a little deeper. Gulf gasped at the feeling, grabbing Mew’s biceps tightly and asking with his eyes why he was doing this.

Mew smiled and moved his lips to his Nong’s ear, whispering, “You should be careful, Gulfie. Games are only fun when _everyone_ is playing.” He walked away then, letting Gulf catch his breath and collect himself, preparing to finish the photo shoot as fast as he could. 

It took 3 more hours for them to finally finish and while Gulf had put his underwear back on after an hour, Mew had not stopped teasing him by brushing his hands lower than he normally would with people around. Gulf had to really focus on not showing any physical reactions to the teasing touches and heated looks. He knew he was going to get it when they left for pulling this stunt and the anticipation was driving him crazy. 

The drive back to Mew's apartment was quiet and normal, the couple’s interlaced hands resting comfortably on Mew’s thigh. They took the elevator upstairs and Gulf thought that he may get away with his plan for a little while longer as Mew casually swung their arms as they walked down the hallway. That thought was gone as soon as they stepped inside, however, because Mew pounced on him without a word and pulled him up the stairs to the bedroom, clothes flying as they went. 

_What have I done…_ was Gulf’s last coherent thought of the night before Mew wrenched the plug out and replaced it with something much bigger.


	20. Chapter 19 - Gulf's Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter! Thank you to everyone for waiting so long! I also edited the previous chapter a little so go ahead and reread that first. I hope you enjoy and would love your feedback! Only one more chapter to go!

“Gulf! Hurry up! We are going to be late!!” Mild’s shrill voice echoed down the hallway towards the taller man’s room. It was finally graduation and if they didn’t walk out of the door in the next 5 minutes, they were going to be in trouble with the Head.

“I’m coming! Sorry, I have to actually try now that I’m modeling. P’Best said my appearance matters more than I think.” Gulf walked out of his room, dressed in a black suit, shoes shining brilliantly. His hair was styled for once and Mild knew there would be so many stares today.

“Well, let’s get a move on then. What would the head say if we were late for our own graduation?”

The friends left their apartment and made their way down to the parking lot where Boat was waiting. After giving Mild a chaste kiss, they all got in and started the drive over to the university, blasting K-pop songs.

Once they arrived, everything was a blur. The three were herded by handlers into the line and Gulf honestly couldn’t tell you what any of the speakers said. He was so caught up in the moment that he almost didn’t notice when it was his turn to stand and get his diploma, a nudge in his ribs making him move.

What finally snapped him out of it was when he felt a pair of arms circle his waist and lift him from the ground of the courtyard he had wandered into after the class had been released to mingle with their families.

Arms he would know anywhere.

“Ah! P’Mew! Put me down.” Gulf tried to sound firm but the smile on his face contradicted his words. Once he felt his feet firmly touch the ground once more, he turned to face his gorgeous boyfriend, grins plastered on both of their faces.

“Congratulations, love. You did it! Now you can finally relax a little.” Mew’s honey filled tone washed over Gulf, making him feel calm even as his heart raced with excitement. The elder reached a hand up to softly fix Gulf’s hair, eyes shining with pride for his boyfriend. Gulf had been working so hard as the year ended in order to balance his modeling and still get good grades. Mew was so happy that he would be able to rest a bit more now and get rid of the dark circles under his eyes.

What P’Mew didn’t know is that Gulf had been working so hard at school for a reason.

“I don’t know how much rest I’ll be getting, Khun Phi. I hear Chula’s Masters program is pretty intense.” Gulf nervously gazed into his boyfriend’s eyes as his words finally registered. He hadn’t told Mew he was applying at his school in fear of not getting in or being told he didn’t want him there, though he knew that was a ridiculous thought.

“You’re coming to Chula?” Mew exclaimed, lifting Gulf into the air again when he received a nod in confirmation.

_Well, this worked out better than I thought._

“So, I guess me asking you to move in isn’t going to be rejected?” Gulf gasped at the question before his eyes filled with tears and he hugged his Phi tightly. The two remained in an embrace until their friends and families interrupted them. Gulf was overwhelmed to see Mew’s parents and their friends from the hazing competition there as well. The day was filled with taking pictures before they all headed out to a nice restaurant that Mew had booked a private room at.

It was midnight before they all split up and Gulf headed back to Mew’s, no, their apartment with his amazing boyfriend. They got ready for bed together as if they had been doing it for years, moving around each other naturally. Chopper was following Gulf around as fast as his little legs could carry him, ecstatic that his favorite person besides his daddy was staying the night again.

They decided to put on a movie and Gulf laughed when Mew chose a romantic comedy instead of the usual thought-provoking films he typically preferred. Cuddled together in the king size bed Gulf was the most content he had been in a while. Just as he was slipping into slumber, he felt something being put on his finger.

His breath caught in his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, scared to open them. Mew seemed to hold his breath as well, gently stroking Gulf’s fingers until the younger finally gained the courage to open his beautiful eyes and see the amazing ring.

Gulf started hyperventilating as he locked eyes with Mew, begging him to say something, anything.

“Gulf,” Mew cleared his throat as his voice sounded raspy and choked. “I know we haven’t been together for that long and you’re still pretty young, but I know. I know you’re the one I want to be with forever and I don’t want to wait any longer to prove how much you mean to me. Will you marry me, baby?”

Gulf smirked and sat up fully to face Mew before he threw himself at the elder, peppering his face with kisses. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” The couple laughed and rolled around on the bed, Chopper barking at them as they disturbed his sleep. They kissed deeply, filling it with all of the love they felt for the other.

The rest of the night was spent in each other’s arms, bodies slick with sweat sliding together in the age-old dance of love and passion.

Gulf woke up to see Mew had already left the bed to make breakfast. He smiled and stretched, giving Chopper a scratch on his head in greeting when he climbed on top of his chest to give him kisses.

Padding downstairs, Gulf saw Mew setting the food on the table deftly. He wrapped his arms around the trim waist of his fiancé and smiled into the dip between his shoulder blades. They sat down to eat and talked over their plans for the day, deciding that they’d go start packing up Gulf’s things at his old apartment.

Mild greeted them at the door with hugs and exuberance before Boat stomped out of their room and dragged the other back to bed for the rest of the day. Gulf chuckled at their antics and headed to his room to start packing. Other than his clothes, he didn’t have much to pack up and was able to finish it in about 4 hours with Mew’s help. They had hired a truck to bring the stuff over in a few days so for now Gulf just packed his essentials and they bid Mild and Boat farewell from the hallway.

Gulf felt a bittersweet twinge in his heart at leaving the apartment and his friends but he knew Boat was going to soon ask Mild the same question Mew had asked him and the couple would need the privacy of living together alone.

The next few weeks passed quickly between modeling and meeting their families to plan the wedding. Gulf had underestimated how much went into it and was still surprised at how well his parents had taken the news.

_Flashback- Two Days After Gulf’s Graduation_

“Ma! We are here!” Gulf called into the house as he and Mew walked in, hands full of fruit and gifts. They were going to tell them that Mew had asked him to get married and Gulf was terrified. He wasn’t even sure his parents really knew that they were dating as he had never asked what happened when Mew had visited his mom a few weeks ago.

He was sufficiently blown away when his mom walked into the room, glanced at his finger and grinned at Mew. “I told you he would say yes!” she said happily before turning to him and calmly saying “Do you like the ring? I helped him pick it out for you! A mother knows her children’s tastes.” Gulf’s mouth was hanging open and it felt as if his brain had short circuited.

Then his father had come out and said, “What do you mean you helped him? I was the one who chose this ring over that gaudy one you wanted him to have.” Gulf almost fainted and had to have Mew steady him as his parents laughed along with his fiancé at his shock.

_End Flashback_

Mew’s parents had known longer than his own apparently and Gulf was altogether just surprised by how thoroughly his Khun Phi had planned his proposal.

They were working quite a lot lately and he was surprised no one had asked him about the ring yet. He didn’t take it off except during shoots when they needed him to wear different accessories. Mew said that the fans would notice eventually and that they should enjoy the calm before that happened.

Gulf was trying to figure out how to handle telling his new classmates that he was engaged to the legendary head hazer and PhD student, Mew Suppasit while sitting in the living room when his phone started going crazy with notifications. He picked it up and saw that an article had been released suspecting that they were engaged with numerous pictures of them together. The fluffy haired man sighed and turned his volume off after screen-shotting the headline and sending it to Mew with laughing emojis.

An hour later, Mew walked in the door with takeaway, sending Gulf an indulgent smile when he saw the younger playing on the Nintendo Switch. He served the food before he wrested the controller away and paused the game. He scooped Gulf up bridal style and plopped him into his seat at the table. “Eat.” He said firmly, ignoring the pout on Gulf’s plump lips.

Gulf calmed down and started shoving food into his mouth when the smell tempted him too much. They talked about their days like normal, skirting around the article until they had finished.

“So, you saw the article, right? What’s your plan?” Gulf was calm as he asked P’Mew’s opinion. They weren’t going to freak out over it and try to hide it when it was true. They loved each other and didn’t feel the need to deny it.

“I figured we would just handle it by posting pictures on Instagram and letting that be that. I’m sure we will get asked about it in every interview for the next year but that can’t be helped. There’s no reason to do anything more about it.”

Gulf nodded his head and smiled at his lover. “I agree. What type of pictures are you thinking? Something lovey or something funny?”

“I was thinking you could choose. I’m sure it’ll be something sarcastic but sweet, just like you.”

Gulf stuck his tongue out at him and laughed as the elder pretended to bite it. Then he leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on his Phi’s lips.

“I’ve got an idea,” he whispered, giggling evilly in Mew’s ear.

_This is gonna be good…_


	21. Chapter 20 - Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! We have finally come to the end of this story! Thank you all so much for your support. I never thought so many people would read this and stay until the end. I'm sorry it's taken me so long but I hope you all like this ending. The Instagram posts and wedding picture can be found on my Twitter:
> 
> https://twitter.com/Mote_Taker/status/1229908604242796545?s=20
> 
> I did take inspiration from a scene in 2Moons2 for the hazing. No copyright infringement is intended and all rights go to the owners. 
> 
> I think I'll be writing another fanfiction soon but it may not be MG. Hopefully I'll see you all soon!

Gulf was strolling on campus, searching for his next class when he heard a commotion off to his left. He turned his head and felt panic take over as he saw a crowd of girls running full speed towards him. The chunky cheeked boy raised his arms to cover his face and braced himself for an impact that never came. Peeking out, he saw the crowd of girls had come to a stop a few feet away from him and formed a semi-circle around him.

“Can I help you?” He asked, relaxing once he realized that they weren’t going to hurt him.

“You’re Gulf, right?” At his nod, the girl continued. “Are you really engaged to P’Mew? Did you guys already get married? What did those posts mean over the summer?” Gulf chuckled as he finally saw that all of them were wearing Waanjai shirts, meaning they were fans of him and P’Mew.

“I think the posts said it all.” With that simple statement, a smile, and a little wave, Gulf headed around the crowd of screaming girls to his classroom. It was only his first week at Chula but he could tell he was going to like it here. People were obviously curious about his relationship with P’Mew but no one had been mean or overly invasive. He appreciated that everyone treated him normally in classes and kept their distance on campus. 

Once classes finished for the day, he headed out to his car that he had bought after saving up some of his modeling money. P’Mew had convinced him to get one after they saw that their schedules weren’t going to match up enough to go to campus together often. P’Mew’s PhD was very intense, and Gulf didn’t want to inconvenience him. 

He went back to their apartment and was happily greeted by his favorite little boy, Chopper. “How’s daddy’s baby today, hm? Were you good?” Mew had insisted that Gulf was Chopper’s other father now that they had tied the knot. He still couldn’t believe his plan had worked out so well.

_Flashback_

“I’ve got an idea,” he whispered, giggling evilly in Mew’s ear.

“What is it, Bii?” Mew wrapped his large hands around Gulf’s tiny waist and maneuvered him onto his lap as the younger told him what he thought they should do about the article. 

“So, you want to move the wedding up to the next week or two if possible and then just post cryptic messages on Instagram saying we already got married? Do you think our parents could prepare all of that in time? It’s a lot to ask of them, love.”

Gulf sighed and nodded sadly, pouting as he nuzzled his face into P’Mew’s neck. “I know it’s probably not possible since it would basically be an elopement, but I just figured it would take all of the pressure off of us. No one would continuously ask us when we were getting married and there would be no issues with people trying to sneak in. I just thought the idea had merit. It’s okay though! I’ll think of something else out.”

Mew thought about it carefully before he dug his phone out of his pocket and called his mom.

“Hi, mama! You saw the article, right? Okay, so Gulf had this idea…”

Mew explained the entire idea to his mom and listened to her plan it all out and try to figure out how to get everything done in time. His mom told him she’d call Gulf’s mom and get back to him with an answer soon. Mew hung up and turned to find Gulf had fallen asleep on his shoulder, his lips parted slightly to let out soft puffs of air on his neck. 

Letting out a quiet laugh, Mew carried the taller to the couch and covered him with a blanket. Chopper then hopped up and curled himself up behind Gulf’s knees, tucking his head into the softness. Mew couldn’t help but to snap a picture before he headed upstairs to shower and wait for his mom to return his call. 

_Riiiiiiing!_

Mew hurriedly answered the phone while toweling off the water from his body, careful not to slip on the bathroom floor. 

“Hello, mama?” 

“Son, we have talked it all out and have rescheduled everything for a week from tomorrow. You will have a fitting for your suits tomorrow before your photo shoot. We’ve already talked to both of your managers and rearranged everything. I’ll see you tomorrow at 9 am, okay? I love you!”

Mew smiled and showered his mom with compliments and affectionate sayings before hanging up and getting dressed in his nightwear.

Padding downstairs, he saw Gulf had woken up and was playing on his phone with Chopper in his lap. Mew leaned over the back of the sofa and wrapped his arms around his lover.  
“So, I guess your wish will come true after all my love. Our wedding is a week from tomorrow!” 

Gulf jumped up from the couch and launched himself at his Boo. They kissed enthusiastically at the great news and then head upstairs to celebrate a bit more horizontally. 

_End Flashback_

The wedding had gone off without a hitch with all their family and friends there to support them. Gulf was walking on air that day, so content to marry the love of his life. Sometimes, he still couldn’t believe that Mew had chosen him to be with and that they had come so far together. 

A massive photo of them during their ceremony was framed on the wall in the living room because Mew said he never wanted to forget how happy they were that day. Gulf smiled every time he saw it because their love looked like a fairy tale come true. 

Later that night, Mew told him that he had been asked to be a guest hazer for the freshman for a day and they were also wondering if Gulf would do it too. They were trying to show different styles of hazing and Gulf readily agreed.

Gulf had so much fun trying to come up with a plan for his day and it finally hit him when he was watching a BL one night. He giggled to himself as he texted Mild and Boat his idea and got them on board.

The day finally came, and Gulf was so excited to be hazing with his brothers again. He had asked P’Mew to stop by at some point and spent the entire day teaching the students what to say when he got there. When the sexy doctor-to-be finally showed up, he was shocked when a crowd of 100 students called out to him. 

“Hello, Doctor Mew.”

“Hello.” He said, confused as to what was happening. Gulf was standing in front of the students in full hazer mode but he hadn’t said anything to reprimand them.

“Ask him if he’s eaten yet!”

“P’Mew, have you eaten yet?”

Mew was still confused but he answered with a simple, “Not yet.”

“Ask him if he’ll eat with me tonight at our favorite restaurant at 8 pm!” Gulf’s voice was still firm, but a bit of laughter was present as well. Mew finally remembered the scene from the BL they had watched, and he laughed out loud as the students repeated Gulf’s question back to him. 

“Of course, husband.” Mew laughed at Gulf’s antics and walked over to abuse his tummy, making his lover grin and some of the student’s swoon. He quickly took his leave to not distract them anymore, but he could be seen around campus smiling and laughing to himself randomly as he remembered what happened that afternoon. 

Over dinner that night, the couple discussed where they wanted to go for their postponed honeymoon in the summer and quickly decided the Maldives were perfect. As they gazed into the other’s eyes over the candlelight, they both thought the same thing:

_You put me in a haze and now we are in this bliss. Thank you, my love._


End file.
